Una terrible noticia
by Noel Moon
Summary: **FANFIC TERMINADO**Draco descubre una terrible verdad... sin embargo no esta solo... ¿Quien anda ahí?! Paralelamente, en el pasado, otra historia de amor se desarrolla...
1. Una terrible noticia

UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA  
  
Por: ^Noel Malfoy^  
  
  
  
Dos de la madrugada. Límite con el bosque prohibido. Terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Dos sombras estaban de pie. Una inclinada sobre la otra. Aprisionándole el cuello. Era un chico, algo más alto que la otra persona. Gotas de sudor caían por la frente de este. Hablaban entre susurros, el más alto parecía estar amenazándole.  
  
"Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra, ¿entiendes? ¡A nadie! ¡Jamás!"  
  
"No haga daño a Dobby, suéltelo, por favor."  
  
El chico lo soltó y se dio la vuelta violentamente. Parecía muy enfadado.  
  
"¿¡Cómo te enteraste?! ¡Mira que como me estés mintiendo te mato aquí mismo!"  
  
"No grite, por favor. Asusta a Dobby."  
  
El chico soltó un fuerte bufido de resignación.  
  
"Fue cuando aún servía a su señor padre. Allí lo encontré, amo. Tome, mire, son las pruebas. Dobby pensó que le gustaría tenerlas. El joven Draco fue bueno con Dobby, y quería agradecérselo."  
  
El pequeño ser le entregó un pergamino viejo al joven que lo tomó entre sus manos, nervioso y comenzó a leerlo. Al terminar lo tiró al suelo con ira y dio un fuerte puñetazo contra un árbol.  
  
"¡No es precisamente un favor el que me haces, estúpido elfo! No puedo creerlo. ¡Es imposible!- gritó volviendo a golpear el árbol.- ¡Imposible!"  
  
"Dobby no comprende. ¡Dobby creía que el joven Draco estaría contento de saberlo! Dobby le oía llorar por las noches por esto."  
  
Ahora sí, la ira de Draco Malfoy se descargó sobre el elfo doméstico que anteriormente hubo servido en su casa. Lo volvió a tomar del cuello estampándolo contra el árbol. A su alrededor todo era frío y oscuridad.  
  
"Si le dices esto a alguien ya puedes estar despidiéndote de tu patética vida, ¿te ha quedado claro?- el elfo asintió temeroso. Draco lo soltó.- Bien, ahora vete antes de que decida matarte ahora mismo, eso me libraría de tener que preocuparme porque hables. ¡Fuera de aquí!"  
  
Dobby dio un brinco asustado y salió corriendo. El chico se recargó en el árbol y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Sufría pequeñas convulsiones por culpa de los nervios. Se pasó una mano por su sudoroso cabello. Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente. Ideas que fueron interrumpidas por un ruido en un arbusto cercano. Draco se levantó rápidamente y se giró hacia el lugar donde había oído el ruido. Oyó claramente el sonido de unos rápidos pasos, alguien estaba escapando del lugar. Alertado intentó perseguirlo guiándose por el ruido que hacía pisando las hojas y ramas secas. De repente dejó de oírlos, la persona había dejado de correr o estaba escondida, o quizá estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que con la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar no podría jamás encontrarlo.  
  
"¡Eh, tú! ¡Seas quien seas, sal!-Draco solo podía escuchar el silencio. Volvió a intentarlo- ¡Voy muy en serio! ¡Sal ahora mismo! Si no sales por propia voluntad te haré salir yo mismo.-eso era tan solo una amenaza pronunciada por los nerviosos labios del joven. No podría obligarle, simplemente quería que la persona que estaba ahí afuera creyera que podía hacerlo."  
  
Una vez más nada sucedió, el rubio se dio por vencido y sus pasos resonaron por toda la zona. Volvió al lugar donde había estado hablando con Dobby. Se dirigió al arbusto donde había oído el primer ruido. Comprobó que desde ese lugar quien hubiera estado allí había podido escuchar perfectamente hasta el último de los susurros. Hizo un pequeño hechizo y su varita se iluminó. Dio luz alrededor del arbusto hasta que encontró algo que consideró muy interesante. Un mechón de cabello pelirrojo.  
  
"Un Weasley.Pero, ¿cuál de ellos? -murmuró estrechando los dientes con rabia"  
  
Hora del desayuno. Salón principal. Hogwarts  
  
Esa mañana Draco entró al salón principal con unas grandes ojeras, y se movió tambaleante hasta su mesa donde se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Miraba fijamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, concretamente observaba a los Weasley, a todos ellos. Buscaba un gesto, una señal, algo que delatara cuál de ellos lo había estado escuchando la noche anterior. Si se lo decía a alguien.  
  
^ ¡Será el fin de mi reputación!-pensó Draco con angustia- Veamos, repasemos. Primero tenemos a los gemelos. Raro sería que estuviesen separados, y claramente lo de anoche era una sola persona. Quedan parcialmente descartados. Luego está la pequeña-Weasley, no, ella es demasiado inocente como para andar sola por las afueras del castillo a esas horas. Por último está el pobretón-Weasley, o Ron, como le dicen sus estúpidos amigos. Si él lo supiera. ¡estoy perdido!-pensó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ^  
  
Ginny volteó a mirar a Draco, se había sentido observada. Él recuperó la compostura y levantó una ceja con desprecio. Ella solo le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.  
  
^ ¿Acaso.? No, ella no puede ser. Además tiene el pelo muy largo, y el mechón que encontré es corto.^  
  
Tras llegar a estas conclusiones, Draco se sintió todavía más confundido. No tenía nada de hambre. Como si no fuera suficiente haberse enterado de que él, el orgulloso miembro de la familia Malfoy era. No, no quería pensar en eso. Algún error debía haber. Pensó en volver a su habitación y revisar de nuevo el documento. Sería la vez que hacía 58.  
  
"¡Eh, Malfoy!"  
  
Reconoció perfectamente esa voz. Ron Weasley. Paró en seco, estaba muy asustado. ¿Sería capaz de revelar su secreto allí mismo? ¿Delante de todo Hogwarts? Trató de disimular.  
  
"¿Qué quieres pobretón?"  
  
"¡Que careto traes! ¿Acaso fuiste a chupar sangre esta noche?"  
  
"¡Lo que yo haga por las noches no es de tu incumbencia!-le gritó visiblemente alterado"  
  
"Uy. Que irritables estamos hoy, ¿eh, Malfoy?"  
  
"¡Déjame en paz! ¡¡Si lo que quieres es arruinar mi vida hazlo y no te hagas tanto el inocente!!- se giró y se fue."  
  
Ron se quedó muy extrañado.  
  
"¿Qué le ocurre a este?-preguntó mirando a Harry y Hermione"  
  
"¡Quien, sabe! Debió levantarse con la garra izquierda.-murmuró Harry"  
  
"¡Posiblemente!-rió Hermione"  
  
Faltan 20 minutos para la primera clase. Habitaciones de Slytherin. Mazmorras.  
  
"Todo está correcto.-murmuró derrotado tumbándose en su cama y dejando caer un pergamino algo arrugado- Soy adoptado."  
  
  
  
Fin del primer capítulo  
  
Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!! ¡Que mala soy! ¿Cómo puedo darle semejante golpe al orgullo de Draco? ¡Porque soy mala! Muajajaja!! Antes de que algún listillo me lo diga, sí, ya lo sé, Draco y Lucius son dos gotas de agua. pero, ¿¡Y qué más da?! Esto es un fanfic! Muajaja! Además si el "padre" de Draco es suficientemente inteligente digo yo que a la hora de adoptarlo escogió al que más se le parecía, no? De todas formas, ¿ya sabéis quién escuchó el secreto de Drakulin? ¡Seguro que sí!¡ Soy muy poco original y aún menos disimulada! Muajaja! Pero igual cambió de idea y le doy la vuelta a la trama. quien sabe! Muajajajaja! (Que escandalosa soy! Jajaja!) Bueno, opinad si queréis y sino. pos no! Si es para criticarme pensáoslo dos veces! ¡Haréis un favor a mi autoestima! Ciao magos y muggles!! ;P  
  
Atte.: Nóel Malfoy (La estrella añil) aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com 


	2. La verdad duele

LA VERDAD DUELE  
  
Por: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
Tercera hora de clase. Salida del aula de Pociones. Pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
Draco salió con sus libros fuertemente pegados a su pecho. Ya no se veía en él esa sonrisa burlona a la que tenía acostumbrado a todo el colegio, parecía asustado. Cualquier ruido lo hacía volverse rápidamente y sacar su varita. A parte de eso había dejado de insultar a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.  
  
^No puedo meterme con nadie. Es demasiado peligroso. Y menos aún con alumnos pelirrojos. Si se enfadase y quisiera vengarse contando lo que escuchó ahí fuera. Todavía no he decidido qué hacer. Esta tarde, cuando acaben las clases ya pensaré en algo. Ahora simplemente he de tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.-pensando esto se chocó con alguien.- Virginia Weasley. Empiezo bien. Será mejor que sea amable.^  
  
Draco le alargó la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la miró pero de nuevo solo sonrió y se puso de pie ella sola.  
  
"No tengas miedo, Weasley. No pensaba cobrarte por la ayuda.- apuntó con sorna."  
  
"Tampoco la necesitaba, Malfoy.-dijo sacudiendo tranquilamente su túnica.- La próxima vez procura no pensar y caminar a la vez, eso es demasiado para tu aristocrático cerebro.-aconsejó yéndose por el pasillo."  
  
Draco vio como se alejaba, alzando una ceja incrédulo y volvió a sus cavilaciones.  
  
^Esa Weasley. No, ella no puede ser. Además por la forma de tratarme. yo diría que no, me sigue creyendo de buena familia. En ese caso, solo queda Ron. ¡Mierda! Casi hubiese preferido que fuera ella.-pensó suspirando- Prefiero compartir secretos con una chica bonita que con un inútil como Ron Weasley. Pero, ¿qué digo ahora de chica bonita? Sólo es una pobretona. Este asunto me está afectando más de lo debido. Uf, me he de ir! Llego tarde a Transformaciones."  
  
Mientras Draco y Ginny chocan. Aula de Transformaciones..  
  
"¿No creéis que Draco está hoy muy extraño?- preguntó Harry"  
  
"La verdad, ahora que lo dices sí. No me ha llamado pobretón en todo el día. Incluso juraría que me evita."  
  
"Puede que esté preocupado por algo.-murmuró Hermione"  
  
"Es muy posible.-dijo Ron sonriente"  
  
"¿Por qué lo dices, Ron?-cuestionó el chico de la cicatriz."  
  
"No, por nada. Tan solo es un presentimiento."  
  
Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y sacaron sus libros. En ese momento vieron entrar medio corriendo a Draco que lanzó una extraña mirada a Ron y se sentó.  
  
  
  
Medianoche. Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Mazmorras.  
  
^Ah. ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡Este asunto acabará por volverme loco!-pensó estrechando sus puños- Y todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me adoptaron mis padres? ¿De dónde me sacaron? ¿Quién soy realmente?... Lo que me dijo Dobby.era cierto, yo desde pequeño odié ser un Malfoy, me sentía como si yo no perteneciera a ese mundo de odios y servicios al amo oscuro. Deseaba poder escaparme de esa vida. Y aún hoy en día lo deseaba. Pero esto, me coge por sorpresa.^  
  
Para Draco todo empezaba a carecer de sentido. Él siempre había vivido con la idea de que era superior a los demás. Era un sangre limpia.  
  
^¡Y una mierda, sangre limpia! ¡No sé siquiera si tengo sangre de mago en alguna de mis venas! Tengo que hablar con mi padre, es urgente. Ya mismo le escribo.^  
  
El chico de mirada metálica cogió un pergamino y alumbrándose con su varita comenzó a escribir.  
  
"Padre, tengo que hablar contigo lo antes posible. Es muy importante para mi. Ven mañana antes de que empiecen las clases. Te estaré esperando. Draco."  
  
Bajó en silencio hasta la lechucería y sacó de allí a su ave procurando que nadie lo viese. Le ató el mensaje y la dejó ir. Volvió a su habitación y trató de dormir.  
  
  
  
Seis de la mañana. Sala común de Slytherin.  
  
"Padre!-exclamó Draco yendo hasta donde estaba su padre."  
  
"Espero que sea realmente importante, Draco. Sabes que tengo una agenda muy apretada y no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!"  
  
"Es importante. Pero aquí no, acompáñame a mi habitación"  
  
Lucius Malfoy siguió a su hijo por los pasillos de las mazmorras que una vez fueron su hogar. Estaba extrañado por la actitud misteriosa de Draco. ¿Qué debía querer?  
  
Al llegar, Draco le tendió una silla a su padre, y él se sentó en otra al frente. Se puso muy serio. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero no pudo. Empezó a temblar de impotencia y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
"Ah, no. ¡Eso es algo que no toleraré!-exclamó Lucius- ¡Un Malfoy nunca llora, Draco!"  
  
El chico levantó la vista con rabia y miró fijamente a su padre.  
  
"¡Pues con más razón puedo llorar todo lo que me dé la gana!- dijo con furia poniéndose de pie y sacando el viejo pergamino de uno de los cajones"  
  
"¡A mi no me hables así jovencito! ¡Más te vale tener una buena explicación!"  
  
"Eso quería pedirte yo, una explicación.-dijo dejando de llorar y tendiéndole el pergamino.- ¿Qué significa esto, padre?"  
  
El señor Malfoy tomó el pergamino, aunque algo en su rostro le hizo pensar a Draco que ya sabía qué era. Lo leyó con tranquilidad aparente y se lo devolvió a su hijo.  
  
"¿De dónde lo has sacado?"  
  
"Eso no importa ahora. En este momento, solo quiero saber una cosa: ¿es cierto? ¿soy adoptado?"  
  
"No me hagas preguntas estúpidas Draco. Tú mismo leíste este documento. Quedó claro que sí lo eres."  
  
Draco cayó abatido contra la pared. La frialdad en la afirmación de su padre habían terminado por destrozarlo.  
  
"Mira, Draco. Supongo que querrás oír algunos porqués, no?- El chico asintió pesadamente.- Ciertamente tú eres la vergüenza de la familia, el miembro que jamás debió haber existido, un claro error."  
  
Todas esas palabras estaban clavándose en el corazón de Draco como afilados cuchillos. Hubiera deseado pedirle a su padre que se callara, pero no podía, necesitaba respuestas. Lucius continuó.  
  
"Pero eres un error imprescindible. Necesitaba un heredero, Draco. Para que el linaje de los Malfoy no se extinguiera. Pero por estúpidos errores de la naturaleza, no pude concebir a ningún hijo. Entonces se nos ocurrió esta solución. Adoptar a un niño, esconder las pruebas, matar a todo aquel que supiera algo. Si nadie lo sabía, podías ser un Malfoy a la perfección.-dijo acercándose y tomándolo de la barbilla- Con tu rubio cabello y tus grises ojos. Yo mismo me encargué de darle a tu mirada ese tono altivo y orgulloso. Te modelé así como quise. Y resultaste ser un muy buen hijo. Entraste a Slytherin, lo que te daba más renombre como Malfoy, y te ganaste la confianza de Snape. un acto memorable, hijo. Esperaba que jamás te enteraras de esto. Sí, como oyes, pensaba ocultártelo de por vida. No esperaba esto cuando recibí el mensaje. Lo importante ahora es seguir guardando el secreto. ¿Lo sabe alguien más, Draco?"  
  
El chico miró por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar a ese hombre que ahora le parecía desconocido y al que siempre había llamado padre.  
  
"No.-negó rotundo- Nadie más lo sabe."  
  
"Bien. ¿Algo más?"  
  
"Sí, mis padres. los biológicos, digo. ¿Quiénes son?"  
  
"Un par de muggles desgraciados que no tenían dinero ni para mantenerse a ellos mismos. Desde muy pequeño demostraste aptitudes para la magia. Te hice un gran favor, Draco, sacándote de ese antro. Favor que siempre me deberás, no lo olvides. Entonces, si ya está todo aclarado, preferiría acabar ya mismo con el tema y olvidarlo para siempre.- dijo rompiendo el pergamino en pedazos- ¿Estás de acuerdo?"  
  
"Sí, padre." ^Un sangre sucia, soy un asqueroso sangre sucia.^  
  
  
  
Hora del desayuno. Mesa de Gryffindor. Salón comedor.  
  
"Mirad, hoy Malfoy vuelve a tener cara de muerto viviente.- dijo Hermione apuntando a la mesa de Slytherin."  
  
"Quizá esté enfermo.-murmuró Ginny con algo de ¿preocupación?"  
  
"Un favor que nos hace a todos!-exclamó Ron metiéndose comida a la boca"  
  
"¡No digas eso, Ron!-dijo Gin molesta. Todos la miraron extrañados.-No debes desear daño a nadie, por mucho que lo odies."  
  
"¡Ay, Gin, tú siempre tan buena!- le dijo Ron despeinándola cariñosamente."  
  
Gin torció la sonrisa mientras recolocaba su fino y largo cabello.  
  
Hora del desayuno. Mesa de Slytherin. Salón comedor.  
  
Draco se encontraba, desde el punto de vista de sus compañeros, extraño y tremendamente ausente. En los últimos días su vida había cambiado por completo. Había pasado de ser un orgulloso Malfoy a un bastardo hijo de quien sabe quién. Pero, ¿acaso no era eso lo que siempre había deseado? Debía descubrir cuanto antes quién sabía más su secreto. Dobby no le preocupaba, sabía que no lo delataría. Pero Weasley. o quien fuera, eso ya era otro tema.  
  
Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su vista no andaba perdida en un lugar cualquiera sino que se había posado en la más pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny. Se quedó observándola un buen tiempo. Parecía estar reprochándole algo a su hermano. Estaba preciosa cuando la determinación se fijaba en su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver como la despeinaba. Ella tiró hacia delante su largo cabello. Él lo vio caer lentamente, como una cascada. Era de un rojo fuego que a Draco le pareció inigualable. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. ¡Ginny tenía el pelo cortado en escala! Y eso suponía que el cabello más próximo a sus ojos. ¡era corto! ¡como el mechón de pelo que encontró en los arbustos! Se levantó haciendo mucho ruido y caminó con paso decidido hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Fin del segundo capítulo  
  
Bien! Bien!¡ Terminé el capítulo! ¡Qué malo ha sido Lucius con Draco, eh?! Muajajajajaja ¿Creéis que hay algo más humillante para Draco que ser hijo de unos muggles pobretones? Muajajajaja ¿Qué os ha parecido la explicación de Lucius? ¿Si hubieseis sido Draco hubieseis pedido más cosas? ¿Sí? ¡Pues menos pedir, que no está el horno para bollos! Muajajajaja! Yo sinceramente, si fuese Draco, Lucius me dice todo eso y tan solo acierto a preguntarle si no es una broma! Y luego me desmayo, claro! Muajaja! Y creo que Draco sí va a enfermar, pero por no dormir! Muajaja! Y, ¿creen que realmente es Gin la que esa noche espió tras los arbustos? ¿o quizá fue Ron y Draco se precipita en sacar conclusiones? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo y espeluznante capítulo! Muajajaja! ;P Os quiere (se note el peloteo muajaja!):  
  
Nóel Malfoy (La estrella añil) aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com 


	3. Algo por confesar

ALGO POR CONFESAR  
  
Hola! Soy Nóel Malfoy, bien, primero de todo quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi mejor amigo, Gandalf (Víctor). Gracias mil por ayudarme con esto y con todo. Sé que siempre estarás ahí y quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás en mi a una buena amiga para lo que sea. ¡Gracias de todo corazón!   
Respondo Reviews abajo!  
  
  
Mesa de Gryffindor. Salón Comedor  
  
Gin andaba distraída colocando su pelo cuando vio que la gente a su alrededor dirigía la vista hacia detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta frunciendo el entrecejo. Entonces lo vio. Malfoy se acercaba con paso decidido. ^Lo sabe…-pensó con un poco de temor.^   
  
Miró a su hermano Ron, se dio cuenta de que si averiguaba que Malfoy se dirigía a la mesa para hablar con ella, el rubio tendría un ojo morado antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra. Decidió ponerle remedio. Se levantó rápidamente de su silla y murmuró una disculpa. Se dirigió rápidamente fuera del comedor esperando que Draco la siguiera.   
  
Y así pasó. Segundos más tarde de salir Gin por la puerta apareció Draco. La chica no podía adivinar en qué estaba pensando. Su mirada era muy confusa. La vio recargada en la pared y la cogió fuertemente por el brazo.  
  
"Ven conmigo, Weasley…"  
  
La arrastró por los pasillos. No había nadie, todos estaban desayunando, así que no había peligro de que los vieran juntos. Gin no opuso resistencia, sabia lo que el chico quería saber… Empezaron a descender escaleras. La llevaba a las mazmorras.  
  
  
  
Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Mazmorras de Slytherin.  
  
Draco la arrojó sobre la silla sin mucha delicadeza. Él se sentó en la otra silla con mirada urgente.   
  
"Bien, Weasley… -empezó nervioso.- Tú, bueno, tú hace dos noches…-Gin lo interrumpió"  
  
"Sí, lo oí todo si es eso lo que me vas a preguntar.-dijo con más seguridad de la que demostraban sus temblorosas manos.- Y no, no se lo he contado a nadie. Aunque tampoco pensaba hacerlo."  
  
Draco suspiró aliviado. Una preocupación menos…   
  
"¿Malfoy?- lo llamó preocupada."  
  
Draco alzó la vista. Ella estaba de rodillas frente a él. Había tomado su mano entre las suyas y lo miraba con inquietud. Una de las manos de Gin abandonó la suya y se posó en su mejilla limpiando un extraño líquido que caía de los ojos de Draco. En ese momento él se dio cuenta, volvía a llorar. Apartó con delicadeza la mano de Gin y la volvió a colocar sobre la suya.   
  
"Si lo sabías… ¿Por qué no lo usaste en mi contra? Tendrías tus motivos para hacerlo"  
  
"No me aprovecharía jamás de eso… Suficiente daño te hace ya toda esta situación, verdad?"  
  
El chico la observó unos segundos. Dudaba pero, algo dentro de él le dijo que podía confiar en ella, y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Se levantó sin dejarla soltarle y se sentaron en su cama. Allí comenzó a contárselo todo, absolutamente todo. Lo que le había dicho su padre esa mañana, lo que sentía, cómo la había descubierto, su temor a que alguien más pudiera enterarse…  
  
"¿Te das cuenta, Virginia? Yo, que andaba creyéndome superior a todos vosotros… Y ahora me entero de que soy incluso inferior…"  
  
"Mira, Draco, eso es algo que todavía no entiendes. Nadie es inferior ni superior por su apellido, la sangre o el dinero que pueda tener en Gringotts… Sino por lo que tiene en su corazón. Eso es lo importante realmente. Y te diré otra cosa, dices que jamás quisiste ser un Malfoy, eso era porque tu corazón sabía que no pertenecías a esa familia… Quiero que me respondas a algo- él la miró extrañado- ¿Sigues sintiéndote un Malfoy? Si así lo sientes, lo eres…"  
  
El chico la miró a los ojos. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla. Sentir su calidez. Pero debía responderle. Se quedó pensando unos minutos, en silencio, y cuando todo en su mente estuvo claramente ordenado, habló.  
  
"Gracias, Virginia- le dijo sonriente acariciando su pecoso rostro"  
  
A la chica le bastó con ver su radiante sonrisa para saber la respuesta.  
  
"En ese caso, piensa en esto como una oportunidad para demostrar cómo eres tú, realmente. Y si quieres volver a sentirte superior como tú dices, tendrás que hacerlo por propio mérito. Ahora tu procedencia ya no es excusa…- le devolvió la sonrisa."  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos unos segundos.   
  
"Deberíamos irnos, nos hemos saltado la primera clase y ya llegamos tarde a la segunda."  
  
Draco asintió y la llevó de vuelta acompañándola hasta el aula de Historia de la Magia. Allí se despidieron como si ya fueran viejos amigos.  
  
  
  
Aula de Herbología.   
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Malfoy cuando este llegó con paso lento y confiado. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se veía en su rostro, era una sonrisa burlona, made in Draco Malfoy de toda la vida. La profesora le pidió explicaciones por su tardanza.  
  
"Me quedé dormido, profesora. Hace unos días que no duermo bien."  
  
"Oh, pobre chico.-murmuró ella- Ya miraré de conseguirte unas hierbas para acabar con ese problema. Ahora toma asiento."  
  
Draco asintió y se sentó. El trío protagonista (en el libro, porque en mis fanfics no hacen mucho, la verdad! Muajaja!!) se lo quedaron mirando.  
  
"¿Acaso os concedí algún tipo de bono especial que os permita mírame así?-preguntó alzando una ceja"  
  
"Parece que Malfoy ha vuelto- murmuró Harry. Los otros dos asintieron."  
  
  
Fin de las clases. Pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
Draco caminaba con una expresión diferente en la cara, y a la vez igual a siempre. Tan solo unos pocos, muy observadores se dieron cuenta de que en realidad, sí había cambiado, y mucho.  
  
Iba de camino a su sala común cuando vio a Hermione. Y a Ginny… Las saludó ya de lejos, alzando una mano, pero en realidad el saludo solo iba dirigido a Gin. A quien nada más llegar junto a ellas le regaló una sonrisa. Luego miró a Hermione.  
  
"Vaya, Granger, ¿te hiciste algo en el pelo?"  
  
Hermione alzó una ceja. No sabía a qué venía eso, ni que contestar… Le pareció notar algo de amabilidad en su voz al decirle eso, pero…  
  
"¡Te lo digo porque parece que te haya explotado un caldero encima!- apuntó riéndose de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, sin malicia, solo con diversión- El día que te hagas mayor te regalaré un peine, o mejor una poción alisadora! –Y riéndose aún de su propia gracia siguió su camino. No sin antes despedirse de Gin con un pequeño guiño."  
  
Hermione se quedó de piedra y Ginny se puso a reír. Mione la miró enfadada.  
  
"¿¡Y tú por qué le ríes los chistes a ese idiota?!"  
  
"No le río nada, Mione, es solo que, me hizo gracia una cosa…"  
  
"¿Cual? –preguntó todavía molesta"  
  
"Es solo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él no te llamó sangre sucia…- dijo sonriendo alegremente"  
  
La más mayor se quedó pensando en eso. Y tratando de analizar a qué se debía…  
  
"Un momento… ¿Y a ti?"  
  
"¿A mi, qué?-preguntó Gin"  
  
"¡A ti te guiñó un ojo!"  
  
"Imaginaciones tuyas, Mione- respondió tomándola del brazo- Venga vamos, me tienes que ayudar con ese trabajo de Pociones."  
  
  
  
21:50. Biblioteca de Hogwarts.  
  
La biblioteca estaba vacía a excepción de dos personas que seguían sentadas en una de las mesas. Hermione se levantó a buscar más libros. Parecía que la información todavía no era suficiente. Cuando volvió Ginny levantó la cabeza de su pergamino para hablarle a su amiga.  
  
"Gracias por tu ayuda, Mione, pero vete ya a dormir. Acabaré rápido."  
  
"¿Estás segura?-pidió recogiendo sus cosas"  
  
"Sí! Vamos, vete ya a dormir! Buenas noches!-se despidió con una sonrisa"  
  
"Hasta ahora, buenas noches!-la chica salió por la puerta."  
  
Ginny sabía que todavía le quedaba mucho para terminar el trabajo, pero no quería tener raptada a Hermione tanto tiempo. Le sabía mal. A las diez en punto la bibliotecaria se acercó hasta ella.  
  
"Tendrás que irte, Weasley. Ya es muy tarde"  
  
"Ay, no…-murmuró Gin- Todavía no he acabado, ¿no podría quedarme un poco más?"  
  
"Lo siento señorita Weasley, las normas son las normas"  
  
"¡Le prometo que no tardaré mucho!-rogó Ginny"  
  
"No puedo dejarla aquí sola, compréndalo.- dijo sintiendo lástima por la chica.- Porque, ¿usted no es prefecta de su casa, cierto?- la chica negó con la cabeza- En ese caso no hay nada que hacer…"  
  
"¿Y si estuviera con un prefecto?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas"  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta esperanzada. Había reconocido perfectamente esa voz, tranquila, algo fría, arrastrando las palabras.   
  
"Señor, Malfoy. Que sorpresa usted por la biblioteca.- dijo la bibliotecaria con un tinte de ironía"  
  
"Ya lo ve señorita. Al final tendré que contentarme con estudiar como el resto de los mortales. –dijo sonriendo a Gin- Entonces, si yo me quedo con la señorita Weasley no habrá ningún problema, ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"No. Igualmente, no tarden mucho. Buenas noches"  
  
"¡Buenas noches!- se despidió la chica- ¡Y gracias!"  
  
Una vez la mujer se hubo ido Draco se sentó al lado de Ginny. Una ya típica gran sonrisa llenaba su rostro. Sonrisa que normalmente iba dirigida a Gin.  
  
"Y gracias a ti también, Draco."  
  
"Te debo un par de favores… Y dime, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?"  
  
"Deberes de pociones. Ese Snape…-murmuró"  
  
"Oh, ya veo. ¿Te ayudo?"  
  
A Ginny se le iluminó la cara de alegría. Draco era muy bueno en esa asignatura. Con su ayuda podría acabar rápido.  
  
"¡Sí, gracias! –la chica hizo una pausa pensando- Pero yo quería pedirte otra cosa antes…"  
  
"Lo que quieras-le respondió él mirándola de una forma que… bueno, a Gin se le subieron los colores."  
  
"Me he fijado en que hoy en todo el día has insultado a los alumnos diciéndoles sangre sucia, pobretón… ni siquiera te diriges a ellos con superioridad.- volvió a hacer una pausa- Aún así te burlas de ellos, no te entiendo…- dijo finalmente"  
  
"¡Pues claro! ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que saber que era adoptado me causaría un tremendo trauma y me convertiría en una especie de ángel salvador? –se puso a reír a carcajada limpia- ¡No te preocupes por eso, Virginia! Sigo conservando mi carisma.-comunicó guiñándole un ojo pícaro- El dinero o la sangre no son los únicos motivos que hay para reírse de ciertas personas!-exclamó volviendo a reír."  
  
"… Tienes razón, no te has convertido en ningún angelito precisamente…"  
  
"Aquí, -dijo poniéndose de repente muy serio- el único ángel salvador que hay eres tú…"  
  
Gin se puso muy pero que muy roja. Pero trató de esconder ese detalle detrás de unos libros mientras intentaba parecer modesta.  
  
"¡Deja de decir tonterías, Draco!"  
  
"Que bonita estás cuando te sonrojas…-murmuró él tiernamente"  
  
"¿Qué?- preguntó levantando la vista del libro"  
  
"Nada. Que, ¿de qué es el trabajo?"  
  
"Ah, Tipos de cucharón y sus calderos, el más adecuado para cada ocasión…"  
  
"Sí, recuerdo haberlo hecho el año pasado, con esos libros no conseguirás nada. Espérate aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo."  
  
Se levantó de su silla y se perdió por uno de los innumerables estantes de la librería. Ginny se descubrió a si misma mirando el lugar por donde él había desaparecido con una dulce sonrisa…  
  
  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo  
  
¡Hi! Muajaja (que bien sienta empezar con una buena risa maligna, muajaja!)!! ¿Vosotros también pensabais como Gin que Draco de repente se convertiría en San Draco de Calcuta? ¡Pues no! Muajajaja! Y es que, ¿quién sería Draco sin sus ácidos comentarios y sus sarcasmos? ¡Un medio-malo más! Y eso yo, Súper Nóel, no puedo permitirlo!! Muajaja!! Cómo andáis viendo esto es un D/G AL 100%!! Y es que me encantan como pareja!!!! ¡Y quién opine lo contrario se merece un avada ka… bueno, sin pasarse! Muajaja! Se merece una buena dosis de sonrisas Malfoy! Que seguro cambiarán su forma de pensar! Muajaja! Una vez más os invito a que dejéis review! Enga, que no os cuesta nada! Os adora tremendamente:  
  
Nóel Malfoy (La estrella añil)  
aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com  
  
  
Herm12: Hola! Gracias por tu review! Fue el primero que leí y me hizo muchísima ilusión, de verdad!! Snif, snif… Porque además soy una gran fan tuya, solo que hasta ahora no he sabido poner reviews… -.- Como he dicho en el comentario general, este fanfic está hecho para ser un D/G a tope! Porque los amo!!! ^^ Así que tranquila, si esperas una escena bonita… queda menos ^^!!!! Si todo va bien, próximo capítulo! Intenté contestarte via e-mail, pero me dijo que no existia pitufina@hotmail.com... Sorry!!! Bueno, un besote y gracias!  
  
Naty-malfoy: Bueno, a ti sí te pude contestar! Gracias de nuevo! ^^  
  
Jatsumy: A ti también te envié un e-mail! Espero que lo recibieras! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste (si lo lees!)! Un beso!  
  
Gandalf: … eres un tramposo! Tú no puedes dejarme reviews comentando porque jamás serás objetivo con mis fanfics!!! ;P 


	4. Despertar

DESPERTAR  
  
Por: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
  
02:30 A.M   
  
Gin abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Miró a su alrededor. Una pequeña luz estaba encendida sobre una mesa. Ella estaba tumbada en una cama. Le costó, pero segundos después reconoció el lugar. Ella ya había estado allí, era el cuarto de Draco. Pero, ¿y Draco? Se preguntó la chica.   
  
Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, y lo localizó. Estaba tumbado en el suelo durmiendo acurrucado sobre una manta. Ginny intentó recordar por qué estaba allí. Seguramente debió haberse quedado dormida mientras hacían el trabajo… Pero sería mejor pedírselo a Draco.  
  
Se acercó hasta donde él dormía. No parecía el mismo mientras lo hacia… Ginny casi juraría que sonreía en sueños. Se arrodilló a su lado, el suelo estaba muy frío. Le dio un par de suaves golpecitos en el hombro para que se despertara. Entonces Draco se removió un poco y abrió sus cenicientos ojos con gesto perezoso.  
  
"¿Virginia?"  
  
"Hola Draco, esto… yo, siento molestarte pero es que no recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí…"  
  
El chico rió un poco y se incorporó. Tuvo un escalofrío y se abrazó las piernas.  
  
"¡Normal que no lo recuerdes! Eres muy desconsiderada… te quedaste dormida mientras hacías el trabajo. Yo que aguantaba el sueño para ayudarte y vas tú y te quedas dormida a la primera que me giro!- dijo con aires de reproche- Pero tranquila, está acabado…Luego traté de despertarte, pero tienes un sueño muuuuuy pesado, ¡créeme! ¡Un muerto sería más fácil de despertar que tú!- dijo entre risas."  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño y se puso un poco roja por el comentario.   
  
"Como no podía llevarte a tu habitación, (él no es Gryffindor, recordémoslo!)te traje a la mía. ¡Pero tranquila no me he aprovechado ni nada!-exclamó divertido.- Pensé que te despertarías en mitad de la noche y te asustarías si no sabias donde estabas, por eso te dejé la luz encendida."  
  
"Gracias… -murmuró Gin no muy convencida."  
  
"Bueno, si quieres ahora que ya estás despierta te acompaño hasta la entrada a los terrenos de los Gryffindor. Te acompañaría más allá, pero no puedo!"  
  
Gin se lo pensó un momento.  
  
"Será mejor que me acompañes cuando amanezca, antes de que nadie se despierte. Todavía está oscuro y no me hace gracia pasear por el castillo a estas horas…"  
  
"Esta bien, como quieras. Duerme bien, buenas noches.- dijo volviéndose a tumbar"  
  
"Ah, sí. Otra cosa.- él abrió los ojos y miró a la chica- No puedo permitir que siendo este TU cuarto, duermas en el suelo.- apuntó con determinación."  
  
"¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Dormir tú en el suelo? Venga ya, no digas tonterías y duerme. Estarías muerta por el frío en pocos minutos…- y dicho esto él se volvió a tumbar dándole la espalda a Gin que lo miraba un poco enfadada."  
  
"No, tu cama es muy grande, cabemos los dos…"  
  
Draco se volvió a girar medio incorporándose mirándola ceja en alto, incrédulo.  
  
"¿No te doy miedo? Piensa que podría matarte, entregarte a tu viejo amigo Voldemort o hacerte quién sabe qué malvadas cosas…"  
  
Ginny se puso a reír evidentemente divertida.   
  
"¿Tú? Ja, nunca me harías nada…"  
  
"¿Tan segura estás?- Gin asintió con firmeza."  
  
"Si hubieses querido, has tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Además recuerda que yo sé algo que nadie más sabe… Si quieres que siga guardando tu secreto, no me harás nada."  
  
"Je, tonta… lo decía en broma. Además, tienes razón yo nunca te haría daño, ni dejaría que te lo hicieran…-murmuró todo lo cercano a la dulzura que Draco podía conseguir."  
  
A Gin le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón, pero recuperó rápidamente el habla.  
  
"Bien, en ese caso, yo también debo protegerte.-dijo intentando sonar como un súper héroe.- Y mi primera misión será: ¡que no pesques un resfriado! ¡Anda, ven!- le dijo sentándose en su cama.  
  
  
  
05:30 A.M.   
  
En una habitación de Hogwarts, la figura de un hombre se movía inquieta de un lado al otro. Paseaba con una carta en las manos. De repente se sentó, la abrió y comenzó a leer.  
  
Querido amigo:  
  
Gracias por mantenernos al corriente de toda esta situación. Nos alegra que por fin nuestro hijo sepa toda la verdad. Aún no estamos del todo seguros de lo que nos propone. Según cuenta en sus cartas, Draco es feliz, y eso nos es suficiente, no queremos ser motivo para preocuparle, queremos que siga feliz en la ignorancia de quienes somos y si existimos.   
Lucius Malfoy no es el padre que hubiésemos escogido para él, pero no tuvimos otra opción. Cuídele mucho, por favor. Como hasta ahora...   
Tanto mi esposa como yo le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y por nuestro hijo.  
Atte.: Robert y Lucy Green.  
  
  
  
  
06.00 A.M. Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Mazmorras.   
  
Ya hacia un rato que Draco estaba despierto. Había acostumbrado sus ojos a la oscuridad, de modo que era capaz de ver más o menos claro en ella. Aprovechaba al máximo esa capacidad tratando de contemplar sin moverse un centímetro el rostro de aquella que dormía junto a él. Definitivamente, era muy hermosa… Le gustaba verla dormir. Ginny arrugaba graciosamente la nariz mientras dormía, estaría soñando. A Draco le hubiese encantado poder meterse en su sueño. Ver qué era lo que la disgustaba y acabar con ello. Pero tan solo podía limitarse a observarla.   
  
Sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, su mano se movió y se posó delicadamente sobre el rostro de Gin. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y en los de él.  
  
Entonces el chico pensó que sería mejor comenzar a despertarla, y así llevarla hasta su casa.   
  
"Virginia…-la llamó dulcemente- Virginia…"  
  
Ella tan solo volvió a arrugar la nariz, cogió las mantas para cubrirse más y se giró dándole la espalda.  
  
^Vaya, olvidé lo difícil que era despertarla…- pensó Draco.- Será mejor que piense en algo más efectivo… Quizá un cubo de agua.- se puso a reír bajito- O no, ya sé que haré… jejejejeje.^  
  
Draco se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, junto a Ginny. La miró malicioso, puso sus manos con cuidado en su cintura y… ¡comenzó a hacerle cosquillas!(Y que pensabais! Pervertidos… Muajajaja!)Gin despertó de golpe al notar ese ataque de cosquillas. Se puso a reír histéricamente pero tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido mientras le rogaba a un muy pero que muy divertido Draco que parara.   
  
Éste solo paró cuando ambos pudieron oír un ruido afuera. De repente tocaron a la puerta. Los dos se sobresaltaron y rodaron cayendo al suelo, Ginny sobre Draco. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta. El chico le puso una mano en la boca a ella para que no hablase. Mientras, permanecían a la expectativa, casi sin respirar siquiera. Una voz se pudo oír fuera.  
  
"Que raro… juraría que había oído voces. Sería mi imaginación."  
  
"Zabini…-murmuró Draco"  
  
Luego ambos pudieron oír alejarse a Blaise Zabini y suspiraron tranquilos.   
  
  
  
  
05:35 A.M (daos cuenta de que esto es anterior a la interrupción de Zabini)  
  
  
El mismo hombre que hubo leído la carta de los padres biológicos de Draco, se sentó en su mesa, grande y rodeada de hermosos libros. Cogió pergamino y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.  
  
A la atención del señor Lucius Malfoy:  
  
Ya no es un secreto para su hijo. Pero eso usted ya lo sabe… Y yo no soy el único que lo sabe todo… Le ofrezco un trato: usted le permite a su hijo conocer a sus padres biológicos y yo termino con su problema. Es decir, le borro la memoria a la persona que también sabe lo de Draco. ¿Trato hecho?  
  
  
  
  
06:10 A.M Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Mazmorras  
  
Gin se destensó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su colchón improvisado que resultó ser el pobre Draco.  
  
"No…..me….dejas…..respirar….- murmuró entrecortado él."  
  
"Ay! Lo siento!- dijo ella elevándose un poco."   
  
"Joder, Virginia. Cualquiera diría que pesas tanto estando tan delgaducha…"  
  
"A lo mejor es que a ti te falta hacer un poco de gimnasia…- le contestó sacándole la lengua"  
  
Él la miró con una media sonrisa que le hacia verse muy interesante.  
  
"Vas aprendiendo… je jeje… Aunque aún estás a años luz del mejor insultador profesional, que soy yo, je je je"  
  
Ambos se pusieron a reír. En ese momento, se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Escasos siete centímetros separaban sus rostros.  
  
Él le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello y comenzó a adelantar su cabeza, acercándose, cada vez más a los labios de ella. Ginny podría haberse deshecho fácilmente del abrazo del chico, levantándose o yéndose a un lado, pero no quería. Apoyó su mano en la mejilla de él y se aproximó lentamente a su boca. Sus labios se rozaron, notó como él la cogía más firmemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia abajo y del roce pasaron al beso.  
  
FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO!  
  
¿Sigue el beso? ¿Qué pasa luego? ¿Quién es el que escribe la carta a Lucius? ¿Qué responde Lucius? ¿Quiénes son Robert y Lucy Green realmente? ¿Los conocerá Draco? Si queréis saber las respuestas (no se yo si todas, muajajaja!), leed el próximo capítulo! Que espero no tarde mucho en salir disparado de mi mente al ordenador! Porque sino, os toca esperar! Muajaja! ;P  
  
Atte: ^Nóel Malfoy^ (La estrella añil)  
aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com  
  
Y AHORA LOS REVIEWS!!  
  
Jatsumy: ¡Gracias otra vez por tus comentarios! ¿Verdad que sí son tiernos? Espero que me sigas el fanfic hasta el final! Un beso!  
  
Hermiginny13: Yo también creo que Draco debe tener siempre un toque de chico malo, es eso lo que lo hace taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy!! A mi también me gustan los Ron/Hermione! Estoy pensando en hacer uno! Si puedo, pondré algo de ellos en el fic! Gracias por tus ánimos!  
  
Tomoyo Daudouji: He leído todos tus fics!!! *_* Solo que como hasta ahora no sabía poner reviews… creo que te dejé pocos! Me encanta el de Eyes on Me! Pero es taaan triste! Podrías continuarlo, si?^^ Y hacer que acabe bien! O hacer un final alternativo! Jejejeje^^ A mi tb me gusta Card Captor Sakura (Clamp en general!), y de esta serie mi pareja favorita es Eriol/Tomoyo! Ah, y Tôya/Carta espejo tb! Jejeje! Gracias por escribirme! Cuando tengas la página Web lista dame la dirección y la visitaré con muxo gusto!!!  
  
Maika Yugi: Ohayo ^0^!! Domo arigatô por tus ánimos!! Tu nombre me recuerda mucho al de Miaka Yuki, la protagonista de Fushigi Yugi! ¿Tiene algo que ver? Un saludo!!! Y sigue leyéndome!!  
  
Carito-Weasley: A mi tb me encantan las parejas D/G!! Son taaaan cute! ^^ Seguiré, seguiré! Espero te guste este capítulo! Espero tus review!!  
  
Naty-Malfoy: Hola! Me alegro que te vicie, esa es mi intención! Jejejejeje! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! Y un besote!!!  
  
Gandalf: Eres la peste… jajajaja! Me alegro te gustara la dedicatoria, aunq no la puse para que estuvieras contento ni te emocionaras (muajajaja), sino porque te la merecías! (ohhh…que potito…)El día que tu seas objetivo, yo me como a Scabbers cruda! Un guiño, Viky!!!  
  
Herm12: Hi! Me alegro q te guste tanto^^! Pero creo q te confundí de persona, lo siento! Te confundí con Hermi12, sorry de nuevo! Para publicar un fanfic, primero tendrás q darte de alta en ff.net! Yo tampoco sabía hacerlo! Jeje^^! Un besote!!! 


	5. Los señores Green

LOS SEÑORES GREEN  
  
  
  
06:30. Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Mazmorras.  
  
Llevaban unos veinte minutos en el suelo, besándose con ansia. Ninguno parecía estar cansado, y el ritmo de besos y caricias no se perdía. Los dos tenían miedo de moverse. Temían que al moverse terminase la magia del momento. Draco pensaba que quizá Ginny le pegaría una cachetada. Y Ginny pensaba que Draco la apartaría… ¿O tan solo era una excusa para no deshacerse de esa pose tan cómoda para ambos?  
  
De golpe se empezaron a oír ruidos fuera. Los dos se separaron sobresaltados. La gente de la casa Slytherin, empezaba a levantarse.  
  
Se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo iba a salir Gin sin ser vista?  
  
"Mierda…-murmuró Draco con fastidio."  
  
"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- le preguntó ella dejándose caer sobre su pecho, abrazándole."  
  
"No puedes salir… hay demasiados alumnos fuera."  
  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. La mente de Draco trabajaba para dar con una solución. Por fin la encontró.  
  
"Ahora ya es tarde. Será mejor que te acompañe cuando todos se hayan ido a desayunar.- dijo con una pícara sonrisa"  
  
Ella le sonrió también. Y obviando la idea que tenía el chico de cómo iban a pasar el tiempo hasta que todos se hubiesen ido, le empezó a mordisquear el cuello arrancándole pequeñas risas por culpa de los escalofríos.  
  
  
  
  
Hora del desayuno. Salón comedor. Mesa Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Dónde deben estar Gin y Harry?- preguntó Ron"  
  
"No sé…- respondió Hermione, leyendo un libro mientras se metía una tostada en la boca con aire despreocupado."  
  
En ese momento llegó Harry.  
  
"¡Aquí tenemos a uno de los desaparecidos!- exclamó Ron sonriente"  
  
"No os vais a creer a quien me he encontrado en los pasillos…-murmuró en tono confidencial haciendo un gesto para que se acercaran.-¡Al profesor Lupin!"  
  
"¿Al profesor Lupin? –repitió como pregunta Hermione.- ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¡Creía que no podía volver a dar clases!"  
  
"¡Ya lo sé, yo le he dicho lo mismo! Y me ha dicho que no venía para eso."  
  
"¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron curioso"  
  
"No le pude sacar nada en claro. Dijo que venía porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes."  
  
"Que misterio!- rió Ron- Mira!-exclamó- Ahí viene Gin."  
  
"Hola chicos!!!- dijo con una graaaaan sonrisa"  
  
"¿Te parecen esto horas de llegar a desayunar, Virginia Weasley?- le reprochó su hermano"  
  
"Oh, vamos Ron, tranquilo, es solo que ayer me quedé hasta muy tarde haciendo los deberes y hoy me he dormido!"  
  
Ron la miró con algo de desconfianza. Iba a añadir algo más cuando Hermione le dio un codazo para que se callara.  
  
"¿Y esa sonrisa?"  
  
"Ja ja! No, nada, es solo que hoy me levanté de buen humor! ¿Por qué no levantarse así siempre? La vida es genial…- murmuró soñadora mientras cogía una taza llena de chocolate."  
  
Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos pensando en lo extraña que estaba Gin. Todos parecían comportarse extraño últimamente…   
  
Unos minutos después entró también Malfoy. Que lucia tan o más radiante que Ginny. Avanzó con paso decidido hasta su mesa y se sentó tranquilamente. De tanto en tanto miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde una chica pelirroja le dirigía pequeñas y tímidas miradas que él respondía.  
  
  
  
Semana siguiente. Salón comedor. Mediodía.  
  
La semana anterior había sido muy provechoso para dos personas que comían con apetito en sus respectivas mesas.  
  
Ginny había obtenido una buena calificación de su trabajo, la más alta de la clase y de las que ella había sacado nunca. Draco se había olvidado momentáneamente de sus problemas y vivía feliz, ocupándose solo de encontrar formas para estar solo con su Gin y inventando nuevas ironías o bromas que hacer a los "pobres pardillos" que tenían la mala fortuna de chocar con él.  
  
Pese al esfuerzo que ambos ponían en que sus momentos de intimidad no fueran interrumpidos por nadie, empezaban a levantar sospechas. Ginny tenía un poco de miedo de que si la gente se enteraba Draco lo negaría todo y se separaría de ella, pero todas esas dudas se disiparon rápidamente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que realmente la quería. Lo decían sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus tiernas palabras dichas con dulzura en su oído…   
  
Dumbledore terminó con su comida y se levantó lentamente de su silla. Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Concretamente junto a Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Hola, señor Malfoy"  
  
"Buenas tardes señor Dumbledore.- dijo poniéndose de pie como señal de respeto"  
  
"¿Tendría la amabilidad de seguirme a mi despacho? Hay algunas personas que quieren hablar con usted.- dijo sonriente"  
  
Draco alzó una ceja y titubeó un poco antes de contestar.  
  
"Sí, señor, claro"  
  
Le siguió algo nervioso. No podía imaginarse quién y por qué le querían ver a él. Todos los alumnos se habían girado para ver que ocurría.  
  
Para llegar a la puerta tenían que pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor. El chico vio como Gin le miraba interrogante. Él tan solo contestó con un leve levantamiento de hombros.   
  
De repente Dumbledore se paró en seco, haciendo chocar a Draco contra él.  
  
"¡Ah, sí! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Quizá quiera que la señorita Weasley nos acompañe. Al fin y al cabo ella ya sabe más de lo que debería…- le murmuró a Draco."  
  
El rubio asintió y se giró hacia Ginny. Le tendió la mano y ella se la cogió con confianza. Dumbledore sonrió y siguió caminando a la salida. La pareja le alcanzó dejando a todo Hogwarts boquiabiertos.   
  
"Eso… eh… ¿qué…?... ¿Mi hermana se acaba de ir con Malfoy?- preguntó Ron todavía con los ojos muy abiertos."  
  
"Sí…-respondió Harry- Y cogidos de la mano…"  
  
A Hermione le entró la risa floja. Así que era eso lo que tan callado se tenía la pelirroja y tan feliz la hacia… Ron se puso rojo de rabia y Harry trató de calmarlo.  
  
  
Despacho de Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Antes de entrar, Dumbledore les aconsejó que se soltaran las manos, solo por su bien. Lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Ginny.   
  
Dentro los esperaban otras cuatro personas. Dos de ellas desconocidas para los dos.  
  
Una de las personas era Lucius Malfoy. Estaba sentado en una silla golpeando con sus dedos contra una mesa con impaciencia. Al ver a Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró severamente. Aunque no tanto como lo hizo con Virginia, a la que además también miró con odio.  
  
Otra persona conocida estaba apoyada contra la ventana. Era un hombre de unos treinta y muchos. Sus ojos eran dorados (como dos snitch XDDD) y su cabello era una mezcla entre rubio y castaño con mechas blancas. Su piel era pálida y su cuerpo delgado pero firme. Ese hombre era Remus Lupin. Su reacción fue muy diferente a la de Lucius. Se giró para mirar por la ventana como si lo que fuera a pasar allí no tuviera nada que ver con él.  
  
Dos personas más había en la sala. Un matrimonio, estaban sentados en un sofá tomados de la mano expectantes. Él era un hombre bajito y algo pasado de quilos. El poco pelo que tenía era pelirrojo y poseía unos saltones ojos verdes. Ella era una mujer morena y menuda de ojos castaños. Ambos tenían una cara muy amable. Se pusieron de pie nerviosamente sin soltarse cuando vieron entrar al chico por la puerta. Se sonrieron ampliamente.  
  
Draco no podía sentirse más confundido. Dumbledore indicó a Ginny que se quedara a un lado y cogió a Draco de los hombros situándolo frente a la pareja.  
  
"Ellos, Draco, son los señores Green."  
  
Draco los miró atentamente. Podrían ser ellos sus… Miró también a Dumbledore quien se había movido junto a la ventana.  
  
"Eh…esto… Mucho gusto.- dijo el chico rubio tendiéndoles una mano- Soy Draco Ma.. Malfoy- No estaba muy seguro de que fuera bueno decir su apellido."  
  
El matrimonio lo miró. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos. Él le cogió la mano a Draco.  
  
"Me llamo Robert. Y ella es mi esposa, Lucy. No creo que te acuerdes de nosotros, hace mucho que no nos veíamos…Estás muy guapo y muy mayor…"  
  
Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Sí, ellos eran sus padres biológicos.  
  
Se quedó mudo, nada que hacer, nada que decir, y a la vez tantas cosas. Lucy Green dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Draco recibió felizmente el abrazo y se permitió el lujo de sonreír mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima. El señor Green también se unió al abrazo.  
  
Ginny los observaba con las manos en la boca por la sorpresa y sonriendo. Contenta de que él también lo estuviera. Oyó un bufido de los labios de Lucius Malfoy y lo miró con desprecio, aguantándose las ganas de sacarle la lengua con mofa.   
  
En ese momento se fijó. Dumbledore agarraba al profesor Lupin del brazo y hablaba en susurros con él. Parecía que el más joven quería irse. Finalmente pareció resignarse y se volvió a girar mirando por la ventana. Sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la enternecedora escena que allí estaban viviendo.  
  
Draco abandonó los brazos de los señores Green y pronunció aquella pregunta que tanto ardía en su garganta.  
  
"Entonces… ustedes… ¿Son mis padres?"  
  
Los señores Green miraron con tristeza a Dumbledore, quien les asintió con la cabeza, y después a Draco. La señora Green poseedora de una dulce voz se dirigió a Draco.  
  
"Nos sentimos como si lo fuéramos…- aquella respuesta desconcertó a Draco. Él esperaba un sí, y punto- Te cuidamos cuando eras un bebe y Dumbledore te trajo con nosotros."  
  
El señor Malfoy saltó de su silla. Obviamente no sabía nada de eso. Él pensaba que ellos sí eran los padres de Draco. Entonces… Lucy Green prosiguió ante la mirada confusa de Draco, Ginny y Lucius.  
  
"Nosotros sabíamos que serías un mago, y uno muy poderoso según nos contó Dumbledore. Pero nosotros no éramos más que unos jóvenes humanos sin nada más que unos pocos ahorros para sobrevivir. Pero te queríamos igual. Y mucho… Un día, cuando tenías cuatro años vino a vernos el señor Malfoy. Nos explicó que él era un mago rico, poderoso y con una buena condición social. Nos convenció de que si te dejábamos con él serías más feliz, entre los magos como tu. Lo pensamos mucho, y llegamos a la conclusión de que por tu bien, sería mejor que te fueras a vivir con el señor Malfoy, donde lo tendrías todo. Espero que no nos guardes rencor por ello…"  
  
Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza. Comprendía la decisión de los Green. Estaba realmente chocado. Pensaba que por fin había conocido a sus padres, pero no… En cierta forma su aspecto físico no encajaba para nada con el de él, pero le hubiese gustado tremendamente que aquella mujer de mirada y dulce voz fuera su madre. Quien lo abrazara todas las noches y le diera un sonoro beso en la mejilla cada mañana. Y le hubiese gustado que Robert fuera su padre. Quien le diera fuertes palmadas en la espalda para animarle, y algún que otro coscorrón para regañarle. Pero no, entonces…  
  
"Disculpen la pregunta, pero… ¿saben quienes son mis verdaderos padres?"  
  
Se oyó a Dumbledore carraspear fuertemente.   
  
Draco vio como con una expresión sería y melancólica, Remus Lupin dejaba de mirar por la ventana y volteaba para mirarle.   
  
"Dime Draco, ¿cómo te sientes las noches de luna llena?"  
  
  
FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO  
  
  
Muajajajajjajajajajajjajaja!!! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Os esperabais que pasara esto? Los señores Green no eran quienes parecían ser, cierto? Ah, y por si no ha quedado bastante claro, era Dumbledore quien se carteaba con ellos.  
¿Qué? ¿Que queréis aseguraros de vuestras sospechas acerca de la relación que une a Remus y Draco? Pues ya sabéis! Leed el próximo capítulo! Y sabed otra cosa! A cuantos más reviews recibo, más ganas tengo de escribir!!  
Ah, y no, Lucy Green y yo no tenemos nada que ver ni física ni psíquicamente, es solo que me gusta mi nombre ;P!  
Un beso a todos y gracias por leerme!   
^Nóel Malfoy^ [aka: Lucy Moon]  
  
Y AHORA LOS REVIEWS!!  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji: Bueno, ya te quedaron todas las preguntas contestadas ;)!! Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia!! Y sigue tu tb escribiendo! Porque ya sabes lo que opino de tus historias!! Todas me gustan ^O^!!! JA NE!!  
  
Carito-Weasley: Hola de nuevo! Gracias mil de nuevo por tus review! Me animas a continuar! Una curiosidad, me intriga tu nombre, ¿Qué es eso de Carito? Je je^^ Un besote!  
  
Abin: Tú nunk me habías escrito! Tengo un nuevo lector!! Ay, k bien^^! Gracias por tu review! Un saludo!!  
  
Jatsumy: Graciaaas!! ;_; Qué emoción! Mi primer diez!! Graciaaaaas^^! Tú también te mereces un 10 por ser tan buena y dejarme siempre review! Un sobresaliente para ti, wapa!  
  
Maika Yugi: Ja ja! Ya viste que Draco y Hermione no eran mellizos, aunque si te digo la verdad se me pasó a mi también la idea por la cabeza! Ja ja! A mi también me gustaría estar en el sitio de Ginny *_*!! ¡I love you Draco! So cuteeeeee ^^!!  
  
Kitiara: ¡Hola! Ya ves que ni siendo sangre sucia deja sus malos hábitos de insultar! Jejejeje^^! ¿Te pareció ridículo el trabajo? ¡Qué bien! Esa era mi intención! Un trabajo estúpido y que pudiera hacerse eterno… Gracias por tu crítica constructiva! Y también era mi intención engancharte!! ¡ARRIBA SLY! (yo soy Sly en una comunidad que hay en internet de Harrymaníacos! Si estas ahí, búscame, soy Lucy Moon o Lucy_tsk! ;P)  
  
GRACIAS EN GENERAL A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, DEJEN O NO REVIEW! 


	6. Deja que te cuente

DEJA QUE TE CUENTE  
  
  
Despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts  
  
Draco vio como, con una expresión sería y melancólica, Remus Lupin dejaba de mirar por la ventana y volteaba para mirarle.   
  
"Dime Draco, ¿cómo te sientes las noches de luna llena?"   
  
Draco se quedó blanco, estático. Se había quedado mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que le había hecho la pregunta, Remus Lupin, un licántropo.  
  
Él no era el único que tenía la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. Ginny trataba de encajar lo que el profesor Lupin estaba insinuando… ¿Era Draco su hijo? Ella se fijó, su rostro pálido, el mismo que el de él, su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, el mismo, la forma de su nariz, la misma e incluso el porte, la pose… ¡Visto así estaba claro! Y, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? La repasó mentalmente mientras alternaba miradas de preocupación entre Draco y su supuesto padre. Entonces lo recordó.   
  
Hace tres noches había sido luna llena… Él había pasado todo el día muy distante con ella e incluso había insistido en que era mejor que no se vieran hasta el día siguiente. Todo esto se lo había dicho en un aula vacía en la que solían verse, a gritos y muy nervioso. Cuando Ginny le pidió un por qué, él se enfadó tanto que estuvo a punto de pegarle. Gracias a dios se controló y empujó a la chica hasta fuera de la habitación. Al salir ella se quedó muy asustada. No sabía que podía estar pasándole. Esa noche fue la peor que Ginny hubo vivido. No aseguraba que la culpa del estado de agitación del chico la tuviera ella, pero la duda la comía por dentro.  
  
Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Draco corrió a hablar con ella. Le pidió disculpas mil veces y también le explicó que no sabía porqué, pero que la luna llena lo alteraba muchísimo y casi ni se podía controlar. Por eso había preferido que ella no estuviese con él ese día, temía dañarla. Ella le perdonó sin pensarlo y todo quedó olvidado. Hasta ese momento.  
  
Draco no oía nada a su alrededor, ni parecía ser consciente de nada, igualmente. Se sentía mareado, confundido. Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Tan solo pudo ver como Lucius Malfoy se levantaba y comenzaba a hacer aspavientos encarándose con Dumbledore y Lupin. Parecía estar pidiendo explicaciones. El chico sintió un frío tremendo en la cabeza y sus piernas le fallaron. Le falló todo el cuerpo. Justo antes de empezar a caer desmayado, pudo ver cómo Remus volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia él, y esta se transformaba en una llena de preocupación. Llegó rápidamente junto a Draco saltando por encima del escritorio y lo cogió en brazos antes de que cayera, definitivamente, desmayado.  
  
  
  
  
21:30. Enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
xxx-SUEÑO-xxx  
  
Un niño pequeño, de unos siete años iba caminando por el bosque junto a un hombre. El niño era Draco. El hombre, Lucius Malfoy.   
  
El hombre le dio una golosina y se dio la vuelta. Le dijo adiós con la mano y lo dejó solo, en medio del camino.   
  
El pequeño Draco se puso a llorar y a llorar. En ese momento una pareja joven se acercó a él. Eran los Green. Ambos le tendieron la mano. Y él las aceptó con una sonrisa.  
  
El lugar cambió, ahora estaba en una casa vieja y deteriorada. La señora Green le sonreía, al igual que el señor Green. Draco era feliz.   
  
Entonces tocaban a la puerta. Era Lucius Malfoy de nuevo. Draco lo miraba con temor y se escondía detrás de Lucy Green. Robert discutía con el recién llegado. Finalmente se estrechaban la mano y Lucy hacía salir al pequeño de su escondite, empujándolo junto a Lucius, que lo miraba con malicia.  
  
El niño luchaba por volver con los Green, pero estos le decían adiós con una triste sonrisa.   
  
De nuevo, un cambio de escena. Volvían a estar en el centro del bosque. Draco y Lucius iban caminando cuando de repente, un agujero apareció bajo Draco. Él sentía caer y pedía ayuda. Mientras, desde arriba, Lucius Malfoy se encogía de hombros y se iba.   
  
El pequeño pensaba que iba a morir, pero, antes de caer, sintió como unos brazos cálidos lo sostenían. Draco abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en unos vivarachos ojos dorados. Y vio también una dulce sonrisa que lo tranquilizaba. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, pertenecían a Remus Lupin.  
  
El pequeño abrazaba a Remus con fuerza y este lo sostenía todavía en brazos, acariciándole el pelo para calmarlo.   
  
Allí, en el fondo del hoyo, ya no tenía miedo.  
  
xxx- Fin del SUEÑO-xxx  
  
Draco parpadeó repetidas veces. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, la enfermería. Entonces, ¿había sido todo un sueño?. Se incorporó un poco. A su alrededor vio a algunas personas, todos le miraban preocupados. Los señores Green, su pequeña Ginny, Dumbledore, y… Remus Lupin.   
  
Remus se mantenía un poco distante, con el rostro lleno de angustia y culpa. Se veía muy pensativo. Los señores Green y Gin, suspiraron aliviados al ver como abría los ojos. Dumbledore se inclinó para hablar con él.  
  
"¿Te encuentras mejor?"  
  
Draco asintió, la cabeza le dolía horrores. Remus se acercó a él tratando de poner buena cara.  
  
"¿Quieres que hablemos?-le pidió con una dulce sonrisa"  
  
Draco vio en un flash esa sonrisa, y la identificó en seguida con la de su sueño. Era la misma que le hacia sentir mejor. Era la sonrisa de su padre.  
  
El chico rubio carraspeó para que le saliera la voz.  
  
"Sí, claro, necesito hablar."  
  
Remus asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
  
"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos los demás.- sentenció Dumbledore- Además he tenido que aplicarle un hechizo a Lucius,para calmarlo un poco. Empezaba a ponerse pesado… Creo que necesita que le aclare algunos puntos."  
  
Los señores Green se acercaron a la cama donde descansaba Draco. Parecían querer decirle algo, pero no sabían como. Lucy Green habló con voz temerosa.  
  
"¿Querrás venir a vernos algún día?"  
  
"Por supuesto.- respondió Draco- Sólo invítenme y con muchísimo gusto vendré"  
  
Los Green sonrieron alegres y se despidieron cariñosamente de Draco. Este miró a su alrededor buscando a una persona que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta tras ellos.  
  
"¡Gin!-la llamó- Ven, anda.-le dijo con cariño."  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente. Parecía estar triste. Triste por él.   
  
Cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca. Draco le cogió la mano y tiró de ella suavemente. La abrazó y le dio un rápido beso.  
  
"No te preocupes por mi. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?"  
  
Ella asintió sonriéndole y le dio otro beso para después salir de la enfermería.  
  
Remus y Draco se habían quedado solos.  
  
  
  
Sala común de Gryffindor. 21:45  
  
Ginny atravesó el cuadro y se dirigió a su sala común. Allí la esperaba su hermano, brazos en jarra y Harry. También estaba Hermione, pero su expresión era bastante diferente.   
  
"¡Virginia Weasley!-bramó Ron- ¿¡En qué clase de lío te has metido?!- ¿Y se puede saber que tienes tú que ver con Malfoy? ¡Exijo explicaciones!"  
  
La menor de los Weasley se acercó con calma y se sentó junto a Hermione.   
  
"No me he metido en ningún lío, Ron. En cuanto a lo que me une con Draco, él es mi novio, ¿y qué?"  
  
Ron se puso rojo de rabia y Harry blanco de sorpresa. Hermione de nuevo tan solo rió un poco, divertida por la situación. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya se esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
"¿¡QUEEEEEE?! ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A QUE SALGAS CON ESE… ESE… ¡MALFOY!- se encaró Ron"  
  
"Si el problema es que es un Malfoy, ya está todo arreglado…En fin, yo me voy a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo!"  
  
"Adiós Ginny!-le dijo Hermione- Luego me cuentas…-susurró a su oído."  
  
Gin asintió, aunque claro, no se lo iba a contar todo. Aún no sabía si podía o no contar lo de Draco y el profesor Lupin. Al día siguiente hablaría con él.  
  
"¡De eso nada, Ginny! ¡Te tienes que quedar y contármelo todo a mí! Que para eso soy tu hermano y- la chica le interrumpió"  
  
"No seas plasta, Ron, tengo sueño, adiós…"  
  
Ron la vio marcharse atónito.  
  
"¡¿Habéis visto eso?! ¡No me tiene ni pizca de respeto!-se giró para mirar a sus amigos que parecían ignorarle mientras especulaban sobre cuanto debía hacer que salían Gin y Malfoy- ¿Me estáis escuchando? Eooo… Eiiiiii… Buaaaaaa… Ni mi novia, ni mi mejor amigo, ni mi hermana, nadie me escucha…"  
  
  
  
Enfermería de Hogwarts. 21:45  
  
  
Draco se revolvió inquieto. No sabían como empezar a hablar.   
  
"Eh… ¿sales con Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Remus por preguntar algo."  
  
"Sí."  
  
De nuevo un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Miles de preguntas pasaban por la mente del chico. Pero una le era urgente.  
  
"Esto… yo… es decir tú… ¿eres mi padre? ¿el auténtico?"  
  
Remus asintió, y al chico no le quedó ya ninguna duda.  
  
"¿Mi madre…?"  
  
El chico pudo ver reflejado un terrible dolor en la cara del hombre a su lado.   
  
"Ella… es una larga historia. Y no es muy feliz… Seguramente querrás saber por qué te trajo Dumbledore con los Green, ¿me equivoco?- Draco asintió- Bien, si te digo la verdad, yo te creí muerto hasta hace una semana. –el chico se incorporó del todo quedando sentado sobre la cama, junto a su padre- Dumbledore me hizo venir y me lo contó todo…- Draco no terminaba de entender- Pero supongo que será mejor no empezar por el final… Tu madre era una chica estupenda, era preciosa, y muy inteligente. Y Slytherin, como tú.-le dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa. Por la forma de hablar en pasado de ella, Draco entendió rápidamente, que había muerto.- Te pareces mucho a ella…-dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos- Recordaré siempre la primera vez que la vi…"  
  
  
xxx-FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Un chico de unos 17 años, delgaducho, de cabello despeinado, castaño casi rubio y con unas canas que no respetaban su edad, se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Era el primer día de clase y él se encontraba ojeando un libro mientras esperaba a sus amigos.  
  
Oyó pasos a su izquierda y levantó la mirada del libro. Y la vio…  
  
Una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos cenicientos caminaba rápidamente al lado del director. Llevaba la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin. Gesticulaba mucho y parecía estar hablando atropelladamente. El hombre negaba con una sonrisa, como si todo lo que le estaba diciendo la chica no fuesen más que tonterías. Pero ella seguía hablando.  
  
Pasó frente a él y le miró por un segundo, para seguir con su plática con el director.   
  
Justo detrás de ella llegó uno de los amigos del chico. Pero él no le hizo caso, seguía con la mirada a esa chica, a la que no había visto jamás y que se alejaba por el largo pasillo.  
  
"¡¡Mooooonyyyy!!- exclamó el chico alto y robusto, de cabello negro y ojos azules- Eh, te estoy hablando!"  
  
"Ella… ¿quién es?- le preguntó. Si alguien sabia de chicas ese era Sirius Black"  
  
El aludido miró en la dirección que miraba su amigo.  
  
"Ah, sí. Es nueva. Creo que viene de la escuela esa francesa, Beauxbatons, o como se llame. Pero según he oído, sus padres son de Inglaterra. Se llama Claire Haley. Dicen que es una chica muy rara. Acabó en Slytherin por pasarse de ambiciosa. Viene al colegio dispuesta a anular el sistema de casas, dice que es injusto y que solo ayuda a establecer diferencias entre los alumnos… ¡qué ideas, está loca! Ayer, le oí contar a Julian Stone que… ¡Oye, espera un momento…! ¿Tú, Remus J. Lupin, me acabas de preguntar por una chica?"  
  
Sirius lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Remus simplemente asintió tranquilamente.  
  
"¿¡Ahhhhh!? ¡¡Jaaaaaaameeees!!-gritó Sirius hacia la entrada del pasillo- ¡Peeeteer!  
  
Por allí aparecieron dos chicos de su edad. Uno era moreno y con gafas. El otro era un chico bajito y con cara de estúpida rata traidora…digo… con cara de andar pensando en algo.  
  
"¡No os lo vais a creer!-exclamó Black arrastrando del brazo a Remus, que traía el entrecejo fruncido- ¡Nuestro pequeño Remus está enamorado!- dijo sonriente"  
  
"¿¿¿¡¡¡Quééééééé??!!!"  
  
"¡Yo no dije que estuviera enamorado! ¡Sólo te pregunté por ella!"  
  
"En el fondo es todo lo mismo- sentenció Sirius"  
  
"¡Felicidades Remus!-le dijo James dándole unos toques en la espalda"  
  
"¡¿Queréis dejarlo ya?! ¡A mi no me gusta! ¡SOLO pregunté por ella!- se quejó totalmente sonrojado."  
  
"Ya, ya… déjalo todo en manos de Sirius Cupido Black. Esa chica caerá a tus pies en menos de lo que tardas en decir ¡Gracias por todo, Sirius, eres estupendo!-le dijo pasándole un brazo por la espalda con expresión de profesional."  
  
Remus tan solo alzó las cejas y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEXTO  
  
  
Holaaaa ^O^!!!   
Este capítulo está un poco más tranquilo, es un capítulo puente, un poco de relleno para introducir a lo que ahora viene… que será: ¡leedlo y lo sabréis! Muajaja!  
Bueno, planes para el próximo(s) capítulo(s): Descubriréis más sobre Claire Haley, sabréis cómo se conocieron ella y Remsie, cómo murió Claire, qué pasó con Draco, porqué lo creía muerto Remus, si Dumbledore cumple o no su promesa de borrarle la memoria a Ginny… ¡y más cosas que surgirán en mi cabezota!  
No os podéis quejar, he dejado de estudiar Matemáticas por escribir rápido este capítulo, y de verdad que no sabéis la peeeena que me da… Muajajaja! Eso no se lo cree nadie! Hablando de matemáticas, yo tengo una norma directamente proporcional (o inversamente, no recuerdo cuál es cuál! ;P ): a más reviews, más velocidad de escritura y publicación de capítulos! A no reviews… ¡no capítulos! Muajajajajaja! He dicho!  
Un beso a todos los que me leéis! Gracias mil!!  
  
^Nóel Malfoy^ aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com  
  
RESPONDO REVIEWS… (snif, snif, ;_; cuanta gente nueva, que emoción!)  
  
CARITO WEASLEY: ¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Jeje, mira que era lógico, de Carito, Carolina… Pero es que a veces lo más fácil es lo más difícil de coger! Jejeje! Gracias por seguirme en cada capítulo! Un besote!  
  
MISAO SHINOMORI: ¿¡Pero qué tenemos aquí?! La hija de Misao y Aoshi! Jejeje! ¿Qué tal por el Aoiya? ¿Mucho trabajo? Y tu padre, ¿sigue estando igual de weno? Jejeje! Yo también soy fan absoluta de los D/G, y me pongo triste porque ahora veo que a la gente le ha dado por los D/Hr…pero weno…¡que le vamos a hacer! Yo por lo menos, seguir haciendo D/G!!!   
  
SHIHARU TENDO: Gracias! A mi también me gusta muxo mi risa maligna! Muajajaja! (te dedico esta! Muaajajajjajajajajajajjajajajjaaja!! Jajaja!) Y gracias por tus ánimos! Un beso!  
  
HEXICERA: Me alegro de que leas la historia aunque no te gusten Ginny y Draco! Eso, aunque no lo creas me anima, porque pienso que si sin gustarte la pareja lo lees es porque lo que te gusta es la historia (no sé si me explico… v.v)!! ¡Espero que en verdad te guste la historia! Un saludo muy grande!!  
  
TOMOYO DAIDOUJI: ¡Hola Tomoyo-chan! ¡JAJAJA, me alegro que te sorprenda lo de Remus, realmente esa era mi intención! Jejeje! Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando se me ocurrió. Estoy casi segura de que soy la primera persona que escribe un fanfic donde Draco es adoptado y su verdadero padre es Remus… jajaja! Este capítulo no deja tanto con la intriga, y es que creo que en el otro me pasé un poco! Jeje^^ Bueno, un besote enorme!! ¡No me pierdas la pista! ^_~  
  
JATSUMY: Ja ja, sí, como lo oíste, Remusito, papá! ¡Tienes razón que tardé un poco más de lo común! Es que empecé las clases después de vacaciones de navidad y tenía demasiado trabajo! Ah, espero que veas a Draco más afectado, creo que un desmayo es suficiente, no? Ja ja, es que si te digo la verdad, creo que si me tengo que poner a dejar en shock al protagonista, esta historia se me alargará demasiado! Jajaja! Bueno, gracias por todo y un beso!  
  
NARIA: ¡¡Gracias!! ;_; ¡Sí, escribe tu también un fanfic! Y avísame en cuanto lo tengas! Quiero ser la segunda en leerlo! (La primera serás tu, claro, muajaja!) Gracias tb por lo de mi risa! Como le dije a Shiharu, a mí también me gusta! A ti también te dedico una: Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!! (Oh, que escalofrío, esa fue muuy maligna!) Nos vemos, ciao!!  
  
FARNERS: ¡Hi! Gracias por tu review!!! ¡Ya sabes quién es Remus! ¡Su madre lo sabrás entre este y el próximo capítulo! Espero que lo leas! Un beso!  
  
ARIADNA: Jeje^^ Ya has visto que sí es su padre!! Si te digo la verdad, yo también me imagine la escena en plan Star wars, me sonaba la musiquita en la cabeza y todo!! Ja ja ja! De nada por el review, tu historia está genial! A propósito, me encanta tu nombre! Siempre he dicho que si un día tenía una hija le pondría Ariadna! Es solo una curiosidad, no me hagas muxo caso ;)!! Un besoteee!!  
  
KITIARA (la otra ;P): ¡Síiii! Es su padre! Si que es raro sí… pero es que mi mente también es muy rara!! Gracias por tus ánimos con el fanfic!! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un beso!  
  
ANNA Y NELLI: ¡jajaja! Vuestras amenazas me llegaron al alma… y a la mente, porque empecé a escribir todo lo rápido que pude, jajajaja! Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido! ^^ Gracias por los halagos!!! Pregunta (que curiosa soy…): ¿sois hermanas ^^? Un beso muy grande! Seguid leyéndome y dejándome vuestros divertidos reviews!  
  
VIRGINIA W. DE MALFOY: Estoy contenta de que no te lo esperaras!! ¡Me encanta ser imprevisible! Menudo nombrecito te gastas, chica^^!!! Virginia Weasley de Malfoy… uf, se te debe salir el nombre de todas las tarjetas!! ;) ¿Te importa si te llamo Ginny? Para acortar…^^ Bueno, pues Ginny, muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Fuiste la primera en dejarme uno! ¡Te lo agradezco! Un beso muy grande para ti, wapisima! 


	7. Los planes de Padfoot

LOS GRANDES PLANES DE PADFOOT  
BY: NÓEL MALFOY  
  
  
xxx-CONTINUA EL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Dos semanas más tarde, Remus había pasado más vergüenza que en toda su vida. Para ayudarle, Sirius Cupido Black, había:  
  
1º- Intentado sentarlos juntos en pociones.  
  
2º- Intentado dejarlos a solas en Honeydukes.  
  
3º- Intentado introducir a Remus en el cuarto de ella.  
  
4º- Enviado una carta de amor a Claire.  
  
Y consiguió que:  
  
1º- Castigaran a Remus por tropezar con el caldero de Roy Wood (el padre de Oliver Wood ^O^!) por culpa de los nervios, haciendo que este le cayera encima y arrancando una carcajada a toda la clase.  
  
2º- Arrestaran a Remus, porque al verlo solo y nervioso, comiendo chocolate, pensaron que acababa de robarlo. De nuevo, solo provocó que la chica se riera ante sus desesperados intentos por hacerles ver que el chocolate lo había comprado otro día.  
  
3º- Remus volviera lleno de moratones. El pasadizo que le había indicado Sirius, tan solo lo llevó a las duchas de los chicos de Slytherin, que acababan de volver de un partido contra Ravenclaw. De nuevo, era la risa del colegio. Ya todos sabían de su supuesta nueva orientación sexual.  
  
4º- Claire se pusiera muy contenta por tener un admirador ANONIMO. Sirius había olvidado firmar la carta con el nombre de su amigo…  
  
Remus no podía sentirse más estúpido. Acababan de salir de su sala común y Sirius andaba a su lado contándole sus nuevos planes.  
  
"Y entonces, entrarás tú y le devolverás la bufanda. ¡Esta vez no fallará! ¿Alguna duda?- pidió el chico moreno deteniéndose."  
  
"Mira, gracias por tus intentos, pero mejor déjalo…-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo."  
  
"Oh, no, tranquilo, de verdad que no me importa ayudarte!"  
  
"No…No me has entendido. Es que yo, ¡NO! quiero que me ayudes.-exclamó con gesto de exasperación."  
  
"Vamos, vamos…-dijo dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda mientras seguían caminando- ¡Que no te dé vergüenza pedirle ayuda a un experto como yo!-dijo sonriendo confiado.- Hemos avanzado mucho con la chica."  
  
"¿¡Qué no me entiendes?!-gritó ya perdiendo los nervios- ¡¡Lo único que has logrado hasta ahora es que ella piense que soy un payaso-delincuente-gay!!"  
  
"Shhh… Mira allí.-le dijo parándose al principio de las escaleras y señalando el final de estas."  
  
De pie, en el último escalón se encontraba Claire Haley. Remus la observó embobado. Era realmente preciosa. Y estaba seguro de que si pudiera conocerla más, aún le gustaría más y más. Deseaba hablar con ella, tranquilamente.   
  
Claire estaba sola. Parecía andar buscando algo dentro de su maleta. El joven licántropo no podía dejar de mirarla. La chica movía los labios como si estuviera cantando una canción. Él absorbía cada movimiento, cada gesto con ojos devotos. Sabía que si no era de ella, jamás se enamoraría de nadie.  
  
Sirius dio un respingo a su lado.  
  
"Creo, amigo, que necesitamos un plan de choque.-dijo colocando su mano en su espalda."  
  
"¿Un qué?-preguntó volteando hacia él con la ceja alzada"  
  
"El nuevo plan se titula: Oh, pobrecito Moony herido. ¡Vamos allá!"  
  
"¿Herido?-alcanzó a preguntar con temor antes de que Sirius lo empujara escaleras abajo.(Alá! Que bestia! O_o)"  
  
Mientras rodaba hacia abajo pudo ver como su amigo se iba corriendo por el pasillo. Y se oyó a sí mismo.  
  
"Au! Ay!...Mrrrr…Aich!"  
  
Y ¡PLAF!. Remus detuvo su descenso al terminarse las escaleras.   
  
Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza(otra, contando la que le habían dado los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin). Sentía el cuerpo magullado y estaba mareado. Se sobó la cabeza mientras trataba de quedarse por lo menos sentado. Gimió lastimero a causa del dolor en la espalda, el sonido sonó igual que el de un cachorrito.   
  
Entonces sintió como unas suaves manos lo ayudaban a incorporarse.  
  
"¿Estás bien?"  
  
Él enseguida reconoció esa dulce voz. Y viendo su situación, se sintió todavía más estúpido que antes.  
  
"S..sí, gracias.-logró balbucear mientras se terminaba de levantar"  
  
"¿Seguro? Te has pegado una buena caída…-dijo ella mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras mientras continuaba cogiéndolo del brazo.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?"  
  
"No, no hará falta, solo me he hecho un par de golpes. Soy un poco despistado…-trató de disculparse mientras sentía como sus pómulos adquirían un leve tinte rosado."  
  
"Sí, un poco, bastante diría yo!-rió la chica- Ups, lo siento, no tengo mucho tacto! ¿Tú eres Remus Lupin, no?-le preguntó mientras cerraba su mochila."  
  
Él se sorprendió mucho. ¡Ella sabía su nombre!  
  
"¡Sí!-exclamó emocionado"  
  
"Yo soy Claire Haley- dijo tendiéndole una mano que él estrechó rápidamente- Me han dicho que eres un buen alumno, aunque tu y tus amigos nunca traéis buenas intenciones!-de nuevo se hecho a reír- Pero eres divertido!-le dijo sonriendo."  
  
Esa sonrisa le pareció a Remus la más maravillosa que hubiese visto jamás. Habría jurado que pequeñas estrellas brillaban a su alrededor cuando sonreía. Y él se sentía morir de felicidad, no solo sabía su nombre, también sabía sobre él.  
  
"¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó ella al ver su largo silencio. Él asintió enérgicamente-Iba a la biblioteca, ¿quieres acompañarme?"  
  
"¡Claro!-dijo muy contento."  
  
Sus sentidos de lobo(es como Spyderman, solo que en vez de sentido arácnido, tiene sentido lobuno!¿Será la nueva generación se superhéroes?¿Wolfman?)le indicaron que alguien lo estaba mirando, y alzó la vista hacia el principio de las escaleras. Allí estaba su amigo, haciéndole el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos, escondido tras una estatua.   
  
Por fin un plan de Sirius había funcionado. Aunque… después arreglaría cuentas con él, aún le dolían todos los huesos de la caída. Pero en ese momento le daba todo igual, podría haberle caído el expreso de Hogwarts encima y no le hubiese importado. Se dirigía a la biblioteca, con la chica de la que, de cada vez, estaba más enamorado.   
  
"¿Te llevo la mochila?-se atrevió a preguntarle."  
  
La chica lo miró con desaprobación. Él no acababa de entender, ¿qué de malo había dicho? Enseguida lo supo. La chica empezó a echarle un discurso sobre que los gestos típicos de caballeros no hacían sino incrementar las diferencias ya existentes entre el hombre y la mujer y blablablabla…   
  
Remus la miraba atentamente, pero no podía decir lo mismo de escucharla. Tan solo, oía su voz. Su dulce y melodiosa voz.  
  
xxx-CONTINUARÁ-xxx  
  
  
  
Despacho de Albus Dumbledore. 22:15  
  
"¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!-exclamó furioso Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"Pues esa es la historia entera…-le dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente."  
  
"A mí nadie me dijo al adoptarlo que era hijo de ese… de ese… ¡licántropo!-dijo con rabia."  
  
"Tampoco lo preguntaste…"  
  
"¿¡Cómo iba a saberlo?!"  
  
"Tranquilízate o tendré que echarte."  
  
"Tendría que haberme dado cuenta… ¡Menudo hijo! ¡Es degradante! Primero le cuenta todo a una niña estúpida y ahora resulta ser hijo de Lupin! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Su madre es Lily Evans y es hermanastro de Potter?¿Y qué hay de nuestro trato? Tiene que borrarle la memoria a la hija del idiota de Weasley!"  
  
"Ya veremos que hacemos con eso…"  
  
"¡No puede! ¡Tiene que hacer lo prometido!"  
  
"Tiene usted razón…-murmuró Dumbledore alisándose la larga barba- Pero tendrá que ser mañana, ahora ya es tarde."  
  
"¡Mañana, pero hágalo! Antes de que todos lo sepan…"  
  
"No se lo dirá a nadie, tranquilo Lucius…"  
  
  
  
  
xxx-CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Un mes más tarde, Remus lo había conseguido. Era amigo de Claire. Lo sabía casi todo sobre ella, aunque, él siempre afirmaba que cuando creías saber algo de ella, te sorprendía con otras cosas. Nada podía superar los momentos que pasaban juntos. Esos momentos eran especiales para ambos. Él tan solo temía una cosa, que ella descubriera en lo que se convertía en luna llena. Sabía casi seguro que ella lo rechazaría… O eso pensaba.  
  
Un día, estaban juntos en la biblioteca, repasando sus deberes, cuando ella le habló.  
  
"Oye, Rem, en DCAO nos han mandado un trabajo sobre licántropos, ¿me ayudas? Tú sabes mucho del tema."  
  
"¿Yo? ¿De donde has sacado eso?"  
  
"¿Tú eres un hombre lobo, no?-dijo con la mayor naturalidad mientras pasaba una página de su libro de Encantamientos."  
  
Él se sobresaltó tanto que tragó mal saliva y se puso a toser.  
  
xxx-CONTINUARÁ-xxx  
  
  
  
Dormitorios de Gryffindor. 22:20  
  
  
Ginny no podía dormir. Tenía que preguntarle a Dumbledore si podía o no contar lo de Draco. Tenía esa duda, y sabía que no la iba a dejar dormir.   
  
Ella se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de este.  
  
  
  
Despacho de Albus Dumbledore. 22:25  
  
"Bien, entonces así quedamos, no lo olvides Dumbledore."  
  
"Vete tranquilo, Lucius."  
  
En ese instante alguien tocó discretamente a la puerta.  
  
"Pase.-dijo el viejo mago."  
  
Por la puerta apareció Ginny Weasley, que palideció un poco al ver allí a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lo siento, llego en mal momento. Volveré mañana.-dijo dispuesta a irse por donde había venido."  
  
"No pequeña, quédate. Yo también quería hablar contigo.-le dijo Dumbledore."  
  
Ella asintió, y mirando de reojo a Lucius, se fue hasta la mesa del director.  
  
"Ven, ponte aquí."  
  
Ginny obedeció. Dumbledore sacó su varita y un fuerte brillo salió de esta impactando en la frente de Gin que se tambaleó un poco y rápidamente volvió a ponerse derecha.   
  
Lucius Malfoy sonrió despectivamente.  
  
"Bien, trato cumplido.-murmuró-Adiós, Dumbledore. Recuerda lo que le tienes que decir a mi…a Draco cuando lo veas."  
  
Dicho esto cerró fuertemente la puerta.  
  
"Eh… director Dumbledore… ¿qué hago aquí?"  
  
  
  
FIN DEL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO  
  
  
  
Muajaja! Muajaja! y muajaja de nuevo! Al principio de este capítulo mi intención era meterle un poco de humor, pero no sé si habrá hecho gracia a alguien… ¡a mi sí, y es lo que cuenta! ¡Si queréis divertiros iros al circo, he dicho!  
Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el mega plan de Sirius? Efectivo, por lo menos! Muajaja! Aunque algo rudo, no? Muajajajaja (Aunq no lo parezca yo amo a Moony, pero como dice el dicho "quien mucho te quiere te hará llorar" o algo así… ;P Y, aunq tampoco lo parezca soy fan del S/R)  
Y os estaréis preguntando (o eso espero)…¿Ha olvidado Ginny todo lo que le ocurrió con Draco? ¿Su amor por él? ¿Todo lo vivido juntos? ¿Qué le contestará Remus a Claire? ¿Cómo sabe ella que él es licántropo? ¿Es Claire Haley una versión de Nóel Malfoy en rubia? ¿Por qué la autora está tan loca? TODAS ESTAS RESPUESTAS…EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!! R&R!! ZENKIUS!  
  
^Nóel Malfoy^  
*Lucy Moon*  
  
Y AHORA, REVIEWSSS!  
  
FARNERS: ¿Me he librado del cruciatus, no? Yo creo que me he dado prisa ;P!! Me encanta que te encante mi fanfic! Estoy encantada con tu review… cuanto encantamiento, no? Jajaja! Bueno, me dejo de tonterías! Te mando un beso encantada!  
  
JESSICA: Viste que buen cupido es Sirius? XDDD Es que este tío es demasiado! Jajaja! Gracias por dejarme el review! Sigue leyéndome please!  
  
KITIARA: Jajaja! Sí que tienes razón, sí! Draco Lupin… Dragón Lobo… Jajaja! Como para que te confundan con una nueva especie animal!! Jajaja! ¿Verdad que es ideal que sean padre e hijo? *_* jeje! Un beso!! Escríbeme pronto!  
  
TOMOYO D.: Hola de nuevo!!! Como le dije a Jessica, has visto que bien cumple como cupido Sirius? Jajajaja vaya métodos! Con amigos así, no te busques enemigos! Casi mata a Remsie!! ¿Escribes un fanfic nuevo? Ohhhhh… que bien!!! Al hijo de ellos dos? Ponle Noel…jajaja, no chica, es broma! Yo también tengo problemas para encontrar nombres bonitos que no estén muy oídos!! No me recuerdes lo de los D/HR!! ;_; Que mal gusto tiene la gente!!! Snif, snif… Pero weno, mientras siga habiendo gente como nosotras, el D/G no decaerá!!! DRACO&GINNY RULEEEEESSSSSS!! Un beso wapisima!!  
  
KAP-WEASLEY: Buaaaa!! Muchas gracias ;_;!!! Tu review me ha animado mucho!!! Aquí tienes el capítulo siete!!! Espero que te guste y que me dejes tu review dándome la opinión!!! Un saludoo!!!  
  
VIRGINIA W. DE MALFOY: Hola de nuevo Ginny^^!! ¿Te pareció corto el capítulo anterior? O.o?? ¡Pues fue el más largo que escribí nunca! Me alegro pero, porque significa que te gustó mucho y se te pasó rápido ;)!! ¡Vuelve a escribirme! Un besote!  
  
ANNA Y NELLY: ¡Aquí están mis gemelas favoritas^^! Sí ^O^!! Vivan Drakito, Remsie y Mark Anthony!! (le amo, amo su música y sus letras y su él… *_* ¡LE AMO!) Me alegro que lo encontraseis "guay"!!! jejeje^^!! Un beso para las dos!! Escribidme cuando hayáis leído este capitulo!!   
  
NAI LUPIN: Aishhhh! Graciasssssss!!!! ¡Gracias por dejarme a mí tu primer review! ¡Que honor! ^^ ¡Stoy muy contenta! Espero de veras que te guste este capítulo!! Un beso enorme!!!   
  
GANDALF: Mentider més que mentider!! Ets un trampooooos!! No te puedo tener nunca intrigado porque sabes antes que nadie lo que va a pasar… porque te hago consultas!! (y te veo cada día jajaja!) Pero weno… gracies x el review! Uy, que bilingüe me está saliendo esto!! Jajaja! Es igual, gracias igualmente ;P!!! ¡Fins demà!  
  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS EN GENERAL!!! OS ESPERO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! CIAOOO!!! ¡Osuwari, Inuyasha! 


	8. La memoria, culpas

LA MEMORIA, CULPAS.  
By: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
  
  
xxx-FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
"Oye, Rem, en DCAO nos han mandado un trabajo sobre licántropos, ¿me ayudas? Tú sabes mucho del tema."  
  
"¿Yo? ¿De donde has sacado eso?"  
  
"¿Tú eres un hombre lobo, no?-dijo Claire con la mayor naturalidad mientras pasaba una página de su libro de Encantamientos."  
  
Él se sobresaltó tanto que tragó mal saliva y se puso a toser.  
  
"¿¡Có… Cómo lo sabes?!-exclamó haciendo que la señora Pince les llamara la atención. Él bajó el tono de voz- Me refiero a…yo, yo… no soy ningún hombre lobo!-mintió"  
  
"Oh, vamos!-dijo ella riéndose muy divertida- ¿Acaso te piensas que soy tonta? ¡Si se te nota a leguas!-el la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- Tu mirada, tus cicatrices, tu desaparición de la otra semana para luego volver lleno de arañazos… ¡Tú en general!"  
  
"Y… aún así… en caso de que realmente yo fuera lo que tu dices… ¿por qué no te has alejado de mi?-le preguntó mirando tristemente al suelo."  
  
"¿Bromeas? ¿Por ser un licántropo?-dijo ella de nuevo riendo. Él levantó la vista mirándola extrañado- ¡Pero si es lo máximo! ¡Tener como amigo a un hombre lobo… es estupendo!"  
  
"¿Qué tiene de estupendo?-preguntó él"  
  
"¡Es emocionante!-dijo levantándose y poniéndose frente a él apoyada en la mesa- Quien sabe si un día, estando despistada, no te entren las ganas de sangre, y… ¡plas! ¡Me muerdas!-dijo escenificando lo que relataba para luego romper a reír."  
  
Remus tan solo pensó que quizá Sirius tuviera razón y a aquella chica le faltara un tornillo.  
  
"¡No lo digas así! ¡No es divertido!-exclamó él muy serio y un poco enfadado. No le gustaba que se tomaran su problema a broma, y menos si la broma era que ella pudiera resultar herida."  
  
"Oh… no te enfades conmigo, Remusin…-le dijo haciendo pucheros delante suyo- Te doy mi palabra de que si un día quisieras morderme, me defendería, ok?"  
  
"No creo que pudieras…-le dijo él."  
  
"Jajaja, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-le dijo la chica puños en alto y con mirada desafiante."  
  
"No creo que sea necesario…-respondió con una medio sonrisa."  
  
"Mejor, no quisiera hacerte daño…"  
  
"Entonces… ¿no me odias por lo que soy?"  
  
"Para que veas lo que te odio…-sonrió, y dicho esto la chica saltó de la mesa donde estaba sentada directa a los brazos de él, haciendo que se tambaleasen un poco, y le abrazó sin dejar de sonreír."  
  
Remus se quedó un poco estático, sin saber bien qué hacer, él no era lanzado con las chicas, pero tampoco iba a perder la oportunidad. Así que le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió también. Todos sus temores habían desaparecido. Ella no lo odiaba, y él la amaba.  
  
"¿Me muerdes? Solo un poquito, anda…-le pidió divertida señalándole el cuello"  
  
"¡¡Claire!!-dijo sonrojado"  
  
"Era broma, lobito ^^!!"  
  
xxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
"Así fue como supe que tu madre jamás me rechazaría por ser un licántropo. Era maravillosa… Demasiado sincera, en ocasiones, pero maravillosa.-su mirada se veía soñadora."  
  
Draco había permanecido muy atento todo el relato. De tanto en tanto se distraía un poco para contemplar a su padre; el brillo de sus ojos, con solo nombrar a su madre… Realmente debió haber estado muy enamorado de ella. Quería saber más.  
  
"Eh… profesor Lupin-el aludido lo interrumpió"  
  
"Ay, por favor, no me llames así, creo que no es necesario."  
  
"Ya, lo siento, pero tampoco me hago a la idea de llamarte padre o papá o cosas así."  
  
"Entonces, llámame solo Remus - Draco asintió- ¿Qué me querías preguntar?"  
  
"Mi madre, ¿cómo murió?. ¿Porque… ella murió, cierto?"  
  
El rostro del hombre se ensombreció notablemente. Miró hacia sus manos, temblorosas.   
  
"Yo… no estoy seguro del todo. Sé que Dumbledore sí lo sabe, pero tampoco he querido preguntarle. Si no te importa, me gustaría omitir esa noche…-vio como Draco fruncía el ceño, obviamente quería saber más- Simplemente te diré que todo fue un accidente, un desgraciado accidente que quizá algún día tenga el valor de contarte. Cuando no duela tanto hacerlo…-dijo con la pena en sus ojos- Lo que pasó contigo fue que yo pensé que también habías muerto, de la misma forma en que murió tu madre, pero Dumbledore me contó hace una semana que él llegó en el último momento y te salvó. Luego te llevó con los Green, y el resto de la historia ya la sabes."  
  
La rápida mente de Draco pensó en una posible causa de la muerte de Claire Haley. Una posibilidad le vino a la cabeza. Si fuera esa la forma en la que murió, ya sabía por qué sentía tanto dolor su padre. De momento no preguntaría más. Sentía mucha lástima por él. Por esa noche ya había sido suficiente.  
  
"¿Estás cansado, cierto?-le preguntó Remus- Hoy has tenido que encajar muchas noticias. Será mejor que descanses. Mañana por la mañana vendré a verte."  
  
Draco asintió tumbándose en la cama. Remus lo acomodó y arropó.   
  
No podía creerlo, su hijo, de nuevo, con él… Todo un año lo tuvo delante y no lo reconoció. Pero, ¿y si simplemente no hubiese querido hacerlo? Quizá no hubiese querido ver en Draco los grises ojos de Claire, su pelo rubio cenizo, su pícara y, en ocasiones, maliciosa, sonrisa. Su gran ambición, su escudo que rezaba: Slytherin.   
  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se adueñó de Lupin, e inevitablemente su mente no pudo olvidar esa noche, la recordaba cada día, a cada hora, cada plenilunio…  
  
  
  
  
  
Despacho de Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Eh…¿profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué hago aquí? No recuerdo haber venido…-dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la cabeza."  
  
"Tranquila, Ginny, piensa un poco más, ¿qué querías?"  
  
"¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo! Quería pedirle un favor, ¿puedo faltar mañana a la primera hora?"  
  
"¿Qué clase tienes?"  
  
"Herbología. Es que quiero ir a ver a Draco a la enfermería. Se dio un buen golpe. No debería entrenar tan duro… ¿Puedo ir a verle?"  
  
"Oh, sí, eso es estupendo…-dijo con una gran sonrisa- Simplemente, estupendo. Se lo diré a la profesora Sprout. Será mejor que vayas a dormir."  
  
"Sí, tiene razón. Adiós profesor Dumbledore!-Ginny ya se iba por la puerta cuando se detuvo de repente- Eh… no sé, tengo la impresión de que quería pedirle algo más…"  
  
"No lo creo. Buenas noches, Ginny Weasley."  
  
  
  
xxx-FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Un chico que apenas debía pasar los veinticinco años, estaba tumbado en el suelo de una habitación. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, sentía todas y cada una de ellas. Sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos podía oler el inconfundible olor de su propia sangre. Pero esa mañana, un olor más se metía en sus fosas nasales. El olor de otra sangre.  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos y se llevó una ensangrentada mano a la cara. ¿Qué hacía allí? Después de una noche de luna llena, él debería haber despertado en el sótano de la casa.  
  
Olfateó su mano. Se asustó mucho, esa sangre no era suya.  
  
Remus Lupin se levantó de un salto del suelo y corrió hacia una habitación.   
  
En la puerta colgaba un cartel que ponía: Habitación de… ¡Remus Y Claire!. Los nombres estaban escritos por una caligrafía claramente femenina. Rodeados de flores y corazones dibujados. Un poco más abajo se había añadido en otro color: ¡¡Y Jacks!!. Y al lado un sol que sonreía.  
  
Lagrimas salían a velocidad vertiginosa de los ojos del hombre. Abrió la puerta de un empujón rogando a Dios y a quien fuera que por favor no hubiese ocurrido lo que él se imaginaba.  
  
Un grito desesperado retumbó por toda la casa. El licántropo cayó al suelo sin poderse mantener. Su vida había terminado. Su corazón se acababa de romper en pedazos. Un frío, fruto de la desesperación inundó su cuerpo.  
  
Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, su mano tomando la de su amada. Claire yacía a unos centímetros de él. Su cuerpo empapado en sangre. Llena de profundos arañazos y algunas marcas de mordiscos. Sus ojos, todavía abiertos, habían perdido expresión alguna. Estaba muerta.  
  
Remus alzó la vista hacía el lugar donde estaba la cuna de su hijo. No quedaba rastro de él.   
  
"Jacks…-murmuró débilmente."  
  
Bajó los párpados de Claire.  
  
"Lo siento…lo siento…perdóname…-dijo sollozando"  
  
De repente se puso en pie y corrió al sótano. La puerta estaba abierta. De alguna forma, él, en su forma de lobo, había logrado escapar. Y había matado a las dos personas que más había querido en el mundo… Él, él lo había hecho.  
  
Gritó y lloró. Se golpeó a sí mismo, se odió. Odió lo que era, y odió la vida. Mientras tanto, se repetía una y otra vez: ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a Claire? Jacks… mi hijo.  
  
De un golpe de puño rompió el espejo del baño. Estaba furioso con él mismo. Quería matarse. E iba a hacerlo.  
  
Cogió un trozo de cristal y se lo clavó fuertemente en el pecho. Todo lo hondo que pudo. Pero a su maldito cuerpo eso no le era suficiente. Simplemente sintió como iba perdiendo la conciencia, pero aún lloraba amargamente.  
  
Sintió una presencia cálida a su lado. Y una caricia, que hizo que por un momento dejara de sentirse el monstruo más abominable del planeta. Casi translucida, pudo ver la imagen de una mujer, rodeada por una aura blanca. Le sonreía dulcemente, y le cantaba.  
  
"Claire…-dijo alargando una mano hacia ella- Por favor, no me dejes… Lo siento, no quería, de verdad…no quería que esto pasase…-ella siguió cantando esa melodía que apaciguaba su pesada alma y le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, pero no a morir- Por favor, llévame contigo y con Jacks, no me dejes vivir… el infierno en vida… por favor…"  
  
El hombre no pudo decir una palabra más. Se desmayó por culpa de la pérdida de sangre.   
  
El ángel de Claire descendió sobre Remus y le dio un suave beso.   
  
"Te quiero…-murmuró"  
  
En su estado de febril inconsciencia, el hombre respondió con un lastimero gimoteo.   
  
La chica lo miró tristemente.  
  
Otra persona llegó a la sala. Era un anciano de larga barba blanca, gafas y amable mirada. También pareció ver al espíritu.  
  
"Tranquila…-le dijo- Jacks está bien, y yo me cuidaré de que Remus también lo esté."  
  
"Gracias, Dumbledore.-respondió."  
  
La chica le dirigió una última mirada a su amado y desapareció, sonriendo afligida.  
  
Dumbledore curó la herida al joven hombre, y lo cogió sacándolo de la vivienda. Lágrimas cargadas de dolor corrieron también por el arrugado rostro del viejo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos pudo ver salir también de allí, apresuradamente, a una rata, de cuya cola colgaba una llave. La llave que abría la puerta del sótano.  
  
xxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente. Primera hora de la mañana. Enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
  
"Lo siento Draco, tenía que hacerlo…-se disculpó Dumbledore"  
  
"Comprendo… De todas maneras, ¿seguro que no se habrá olvidado de mí?-preguntó con angustia.- Me refiero a si me…bueno…si ella…"  
  
"Sí, tranquilo. Ella sigue queriéndote.-dijo sonriéndole. El chico suspiró aliviado."  
  
"¿Y Remus? Me dijo que me vendría a ver por la mañana."  
  
"Todavía duerme. Ayer hablamos un rato después de que se fuera de aquí. Y seguro que le costó dormirse. Comprende que no solo fue un día duro para ti."  
  
"Lo sé… Eh, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"  
  
"¿Por qué no le dijo que yo estaba vivo hasta hace dos semanas? Usted lo sabía, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"Tú padre me hizo la misma pregunta… Es difícil de explicar… La noche que murió tu madre, y que supuestamente tú también lo hiciste, tu padre intentó suicidarse. Sin vosotros, para él la vida carecía de sentido.-Dumbledore hizo una pausa. Draco se estremeció-Tanto su mente como su alma estaban en un estado muy delicado. Cualquier noticia, acontecimiento…podría haber roto para siempre su equilibrio. Dicho de otra forma, estaba a un paso de perder el juicio. Si le decía que seguías vivo, su tristeza no hubiese menguado. Tendría el cargo de conciencia de haber dejado a su hijo sin madre. En ese momento le hubiese parecido un hecho abominable. Posiblemente te hubiese encargado a mí, y alejado todo lo posible de él. No hubiese querido que lo que le ocurrió a tu madre, te ocurriera también a ti. Y en esos momentos no te hubiese podido ni mirar a los ojos. Me habría hecho prometer que te mantendría alejado de él para siempre… Así que tomé la decisión que hoy en día sigo creyendo que fue la mejor para los dos. Te alejé de él, esperando el momento adecuado para volver a juntaros. Y ese momento llegó por fin. Y debo decir que estoy contento de los resultados. Y, te quería pedir un favor Draco, por lo que me contó Remus ayer, os lleváis bastante bien. Sigue así, y ves alerta con cómo le tratas. Para él es algo muy doloroso, revivir la muerte de tu madre, un dolor que solo apacigua, el hecho de estar contigo. Ten paciencia con él. Descubre en él, el hombre que siempre deseaste que fuera tu padre."  
  
"Ya lo he hecho…-dijo tranquilamente Draco con una medio sonrisa."  
  
Dumbledore sonrió también, algo sorprendido.   
  
Alguien entró en la enfermería en ese momento.  
  
"¡¡Ginny!!-la llamó Draco muy contento de ver a la chica por allí."  
  
Ella caminó más deprisa sin llegar a correr hasta estar a su lado.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó cediéndole la silla a Gin.  
  
"Bueno, ahora que ya tienes compañía, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Adiós! Y recuerda Ginny, ¡solo te di permiso para saltarte la primera hora!-dijo sonriéndole."  
  
Ginny asintió. Y cuando se hubo ido el director, se sentó junto a Draco.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, Draco?-preguntó preocupada pasándole una mano por la mejilla."  
  
"Da la casualidad que desde que entraste por la puerta, mucho mejor.-respondió estirándole de la bufanda para que se acercara."  
  
"Es cierto, ahora que te veo más de cerca, estás mucho mejor…-rió divertida."  
  
Él se sentía triste por dentro. Le hubiese gustado explicarle todo lo que le contó ayer Remus. Y sobretodo desahogarse, decirle cómo se sentía. Quizá algún día le contara, de nuevo, todo acerca de él.  
  
Ginny se acercó más a él y se besaron. Pero no por mucho tiempo, detrás de ellos se oyó un carraspeo.   
  
"Señorita Weasley, ¿haría el favor de dejar respirar un momento a mi paciente para que lo revise?- Ginny se apartó roja completamente y asintió. Draco solo se rió de ella por lo bajo.- Gracias, muy amable."  
  
La enfermera obligó a Draco a incorporarse y empezó a revisarlo.  
  
  
FIN DEL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO  
  
  
Holaaas!! En este capitulo no voy a poder contestar los reviews del capitulo 7 y los que me quedaron por contestar del 6! Porque ahora mismo tengo prisa, y quiero colgar ya el capítulo e irme!   
La inspiración empieza a abandonarme ;_;!! Tiene que ocurrírseme algo original para el próximo capítulo YA! Lo único que sé seguro, es que en el próximo capítulo tendréis un nuevo Flashback con una escena romántica y pastelosa Remus/Claire! La pondría ya en este capítulo, pero no me da tiempo!  
Ah, estaréis contentos, no? Ginny no olvidó a Draco!! En verdad sí iba a olvidarlo, pero dados las amenazas de muerte si esto pasaba, decidí cambiarlo…  
Me despido! Hasta pronto!!! Kissesssss!!   
^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
Anna y Nelly: aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com (es lo que me pedisteis del Messenger, ya os contestaré el review en el proximo capi! Ciao!) 


	9. Fotografías y compromisos

FOTOGRAFÍAS Y COMPROMISOS  
BY: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
  
Enfermería de Hogwarts. 09:00.  
  
"Me tengo que ir, Draco…-le dijo Ginny casi en un susurro deshaciéndose del abrazo en el que él la tenía envuelta."  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Me dejarás aquí solito? ¿Prefieres estar con el profesor Snape que conmigo?- dijo simulando un puchero."  
  
"Ayyyy… ¡no me pongas esa carita!-le dijo dándole un dulce beso y abrazándolo de nuevo- Me tengo que ir, pero no porque quiera, le dije a Dumbledore que solo faltaría a la primera hora…"  
  
"Si ya lo sabía, tonta.-dijo sacándole la lengua- ¡Solo estaba probando a ver si picabas y te quedabas un poco más conmigo! Pero venga, será mejor que te vayas ya, acaba de sonar el timbre. Si te das prisa llegarás a tiempo."  
  
  
  
***FLASHBACK****  
  
Las clases ya habían terminado. Cerca del estadio donde el equipo de Ravenclaw practicaba Quidditch, se encontraba una pareja recostada en un muro.  
  
Él la miraba sonriente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus charlas en las que se quejaba de cómo estaba organizado Hogwarts y planeaba cómo hacer para cambiarlo todo. Ya tenía todo un plan para convertirse en la próxima directora de Hogwarts. Él tan solo la miraba atontado, no haciéndole demasiado caso, y pensando en lo que le favorecían los rallos del sol reflejados en su rubio pelo.  
  
"Y como te decía, Remusín, el director sigue sin hacerme caso, pero, en serio, todo eso de las casas es una completa estupidez… Lo único que consiguen es distanciarnos y hacer que pensemos que por pertenecer a una casa u otra tienes una personalidad así o asa. ¡Y no es cierto! ¡Cada uno tiene su propia forma de pensar! Y fíjate bien, mira como los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se miran… ¡se odian! Y yo aseguro que no es necesario eso. Existe claramente la posibilidad de que miembros de Gryffindor se lleven bien con los Slytherin, sino fíjate en nosotros dos. No solo te caigo bien, sino que juraría que incluso estás enamorado de mí.- Claire hablaba sin casi parar, y sin reflexionar mucho. Todo lo que decía le salía directamente de la boca, sin pensar. Remus la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ella siguió con su monólogo.- Y creo que queda también demasiado obvio que yo lo estoy de ti. Somos el claro exponente de que…-hizo una pausa y se puso completamente roja. Por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- Oh, creo que hablé demasiado…-dijo sin poderse parar de reír, y de cada vez más colorada."  
  
La cara de Remus reflejaba muy claramente su situación: estaba atónito. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? ¿Negarlo todo? ¿Declararse?  
  
xxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Enfermería de Hogwarts. 0 9:10  
  
La señora Pomfrey le había dicho a Draco que se podría ir a las 9. Y que ya estaba bien. Él simplemente se había desmayado a causa de todas las cosas que había tenido que afrontar en tan solo unos días. Sufría algo que los muggles denominaban estrés. Pero como Draco no paraba de hacerse el mártir (cosa que realmente disfrutaba) le dijo que mejor se fuera a las 10, por si acaso.  
  
El chico estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Y en lo diferente que miraba ahora a Remus Lupin, su padre. Le parecía un hombre genial. Nunca se había parado a pensar en todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. No era capaz de ponerse en su lugar. Quién sabe si él hubiese aguantado toda esa presión, el rechazo, la muerte a sus manos de su esposa, bueno, esto último todavía no lo tenía confirmado, pero estaba casi seguro de que así había sido. Y lo más envidiable, era que ,aún así, Remus siempre sonreía.   
  
"Buenos días-saludó sonriente la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta."  
  
"Buenos días, Remus- le respondió con otra sonrisa"  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó sentándose a su lado en una silla"  
  
"Estupendamente, de aquí a una hora puedo irme."  
  
"Perfecto, entonces.-luego sonrió orgulloso mientras sacaba una especie de libro de debajo de su túnica.- Te he traído una cosa que quizá te apetezca ver. Mira, ¿sabes lo que es?-preguntó tendiéndoselo."  
  
Draco le dio un par de vueltas sin abrirlo aún. Y entonces lo abrió por la primera página.  
  
"¡Es un álbum de fotografías!-exclamó entusiasta."  
  
"Sips ^^!"  
  
Draco miró la primera página de todas. En la foto había dos personas. A una la tenía frente a él y la otra le resultaba vagamente conocida. La primera era claramente, su padre de joven. Era un chico de estatura media-alta, de preciosos ojos caídos y claro cabello. Llevaba un holgado uniforme de Gryffindor que trataba de disimular su delgadez. Posiblemente tendría 17 u 18 años.  
  
"¿Ya tenías canas?-preguntó Draco con sorna"  
  
"Si…-dijo asintiendo pesadamente, arrancando una risa engreída de Draco- Yo de ti no me reiría tanto. A mi me aparecieron más o menos… a tu edad. Posiblemente hayas heredado esta inevitable característica.-le dijo en el mismo tono que su hijo hubiese empleado con él, y los dos se rieron."  
  
Draco volvió a centrar su atención en la foto. Remus estaba abrazando por la espalda a la segunda persona. Era una chica, de cabellera a medio camino entre el rubio y el platino. Sus ojos eran del color de la ceniza, y tenía la sonrisa más bonita que él jamás hubiese visto. Llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin, y su bufanda ondeaba orgullosa mezclándose con su largo pelo. La chica saludaba a Draco con su mano y le lanzaba besos.   
  
"Ella…-dijo el chico apuntándola con el dedo- ¿Es Claire, cierto?"  
  
Remus asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
  
"¿Es guapa, eh?"  
  
"Guapísima…-hizo una pausa- Ahora ya sé a quién he salido.-le respondió pasando página entre risas."  
  
"Vaya, parece que el ácido sentido del humor, también lo heredaste de ella."  
  
"Eso parece"  
  
Draco miraba atento todas y cada una de las fotos que había en el álbum. La gran mayoría eran de su madre.   
  
Su madre el día de un baile, con un precioso vestido cogiendo del brazo a su padre. Otra era del día de su graduación y sostenía en alto un diploma orgullosa. En otra aparecían ella y Remus sentados frente a un fuego intercambiándose regalos. La siguiente hizo que Draco saltara de su sitio. Claire estaba incorporada en la cama de lo que parecía ser un hospital. Lloraba, pero una gran sonrisa indicaba que era de felicidad. A su lado, sentado, estaba Remus con la misma expresión en su rostro. Entre los dos, sostenían a un pequeño bebé. Era tan rubio que casi parecía no tener cabello, cejas o pestañas. Y unos enormes ojos grises paseaban su mirada de su padre a su madre y volvían al primero.  
  
"¿Soy yo?"  
  
"Sí.-dijo Remus orgulloso."  
  
Draco amplió su sonrisa. Viéndolos así, realmente pensó que podrían haber llegado a ser una bonita familia.  
  
"¿Puedo quedarme con alguna?"  
  
"Claro que sí, con la que más te guste."  
  
El chico sonrió y cogió la foto que tanto le había gustado, la del día en que nació.   
  
La giró y vio que alguien había escrito algo detrás: 08/04 Nacimiento de nuestro pequeño Jacks.  
  
"¿Jacks?-preguntó Draco mirando a Remus con una ceja levantada y la nariz algo arrugada- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" (la autora tiene mal gusto con los nombres ;P!)   
  
  
Remus se puso a reír.  
  
"¡Yo le pregunté eso mismo a tu madre cuando me dijo que quería ponerte Jacks!"  
  
"¿Jacks Lupin? Uf, no creo que pudiera acostumbrarme ^^"  
  
xxx-CONTINUA EL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
"Claire…yo…-comenzó Remus mirando al suelo"  
  
La chica se puso de pie, claramente nerviosa.  
  
"Eh… me tengo que ir-dijo dándose la vuelta."  
  
Pero antes de poder moverse más de dos pasos, alguien la cogió del antebrazo.   
  
"Claire, escúchame…"  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró directo a los ojos. Parecía estar pidiéndole que por favor no le dijera nada. Pero él no estaba dispuesto.   
  
"Claire, tienes razón, yo…te quiero"  
  
La chica dio un respingo. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla. Él se apresuró a secarla.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre? Creía que tu también… bueno, tú lo dijiste hace un momento, no?"  
  
"No es tan fácil, Remus. Yo no puedo salir contigo…"  
  
Remus la soltó.   
  
"Entiendo…-dijo agachando la cabeza- Soy lo que me ha tocado ser… un licántropo, entiendo que no quieras estar con alguien así…"  
  
"¡No!-dijo ella levantando su rostro- No te equivoques, no es por eso… Yo sí te quiero, y mucho más de lo que crees…"  
  
"¿Entonces?"  
  
"Es que yo…estoy prometida, Remus.-él abrió los ojos sorprendido- Siento no habértelo contado antes, es solo que no quería que lo supieras…"  
  
"¿Con quién?-preguntó en un hilo de voz- ¿Por qué?"  
  
"No fui yo, fueron mis padres… Ellos son muy amigos de la familia de él. Pero ni él ni yo aceptamos esto…-dijo soltando unas lágrimas más."  
  
Él la abrazó tratando de consolarla. Y ella aceptó el abrazo, pegando sus manos al pecho del chico.  
  
"¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar él."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy"  
  
  
xxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
FIN DEL NOVENO CAPÍTULO  
  
  
V_v… ¿que capítulo más malo, no? Si no voy mal, el siguiente ya será el último (sí, por fín se os ha acabado la tortura!!). Más que nada, lo dejo ya porque todo lo que se me ocurre es a muuuuuy largo plazo, y no me gustan los fanfics demasiado largos, acaban aburriendo…   
  
Ah, el nombre de Jacks, sí ya sé que suena muuuuy extraño, pero es que es el nombre que tiene mi actor favorita en una de sus películas. Y ahí hacía un papel que me recordaba mucho a Draco (era la oveja negra de la familia jeje, el que había pasado cinco años de su vida en la cárcel … XD)!!  
  
Bien os haré un adelanto de lo que ocurre en el próximo capítulo (que espero escribir antes del lunes… ). Dumbledore le explicará a Draco cómo queda su situación. Todo el mundo mágico se entera de que Draco no es el heredero de los Malfoy (bueno, no exactamente de eso, pero ya veréis), Ginny se enfada con Draco por no contárselo. En cuanto al flashback (adoro esa parte y me gustaría saber si soy la única a la que le gusta!), ¿se celebra? la boda entre Claire y Lucius…¡No sé si algo más pasará (posiblemente)! Si queréis saberlo vosotros, no dejeis de leerme!   
Ciao!! ^_~   
  
^Nóel Malfoy^   
(aka: *Lucy Moon*)  
  
  
Y POR FÍN, REVIEWSSSS!!!  
  
VIRGINIA W.DE MALFOY: Bueno ahora ya ves que no le borré del todo la memoria ^_~!! No te quejarás!!! Es que me convencisteis los que me enviasteis reviews como el tuyo! Jeje^^ ¿Quieres saber qué pasará ahora con Drakito? Jejeje, ¿tú con quién crees que decidirá irse a vivir? Bueno lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo!! Gracias por tus reviews!!  
  
KAP-WEASLEY: Jajaja! Sí, eso era lo que quería darle a Dumbledore un toque a lo man in black XDD! Y como ya he dicho, tranquila, no me comas que no le he borrado sus recuerdos con Draco (solo están alterados ;P)!! Le sigue queriendo, que es lo que importa!! Sigue leyéndome please!! Besitoss!  
  
KLAUDIA-DE-MALFOY: ^^ Aquí tienes los siguientes capítulos!! Espero que te hayan gustado (a mi no me acaban de gustar -.-)!! Ya viste que Draco comprendió lo que tuvo que hacer Dumbledore!! Gracias mil por tu review! ¡Escribeme pronto de nuevo!  
  
SHIHARU TENDO: ¿Te gustó que Sirius ayudara a Remus? Pues cuando leiste el capítulo 7 debiste divertirte con su ayuda, no? Jeje^^ Él y sus planes!! A mi Sirius no me gusta especialmente (la verdad es que le tengo manía porque él sí sale en el cuarto libro y Remus no… -.-), pero tampoco me disgusta :P!! Y ya leiste (supongo^^) el porque de que Remus y Draco se separaran!! Dumbledore es quien tiene la culpa de todo en mi fanfic XDD!! (de casi todo ^^) Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me lo comentes pronto!! Un beso!  
  
TOMOYO DAIDOUJI: Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!!! Divertido el Wolfman, no?^^ Jeje, ya has visto que no pude borrarle la memoria a Ginny (con lo que me gusta k mis personajes lo pasen mal..muajaja)… Ennnn fin! Sí que leí tu fanfic nuevo! Te dejé review!! A mi sí me gustó el nombre que le pusiste!! ¿No te gusta el nombre de Jacks? Ja ja, es que Jack es muy típico ^^!! Pero weno, ya oíste a Draco, tampoco le gusta XDD!   
Eso, eso, DRACO Y GINNY RULEEESSSS!!! Que de cada día están más invasores con Hermione por todo (acabaré cogiéndole manía, leñe…)!!   
  
JATSUMI: ¡¡Hola!!Gracias por tu comprensión al tardarme!! Te aprecio un montón! Siempre eres de las primeras en dejarme review… :`) Gracias^^!! Ya viste que con Ginny y Draco todo sigue igual de feliz ^^!! Aunque en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán malas…pero…aún así, creo que para empezar a cambiar haré un fanfic que acabe bien^^!! Sí, pobrecito Remusín… v.v Con lo que le quiero y todo lo que le hago sufrir…y pobre Claire…en fin…jeje Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Besitos!! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!!  
  
GANDALF: …Saps qué crec que faré?Ho programaré perque no em puguis deixar reviews MUAJAJA! Ets un exigerat!!! Pero mira…. Gracies per els piropos! Jeje! Ens veim demà!! ^^   
  
CARITO WEASLEY: Hola Carito! Gracias por dejarme un review en cada capítulo! Eres estupenda!! ^^ Aquí tienes el noveno capi! Sé que he tardado demasiado, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y la cabeza muy poco centrada… -.-! Intentaré darme más prisa! Gracias de nuevo!! Un besote wapisima!!  
  
ANNA I NELLY: Ei! Les meves bessones preferides^^!! Soc de mallorca!! La millor illa del mediterrani!! Jeje! Ja us vais donar lo del msn i ja us tenc ficades^^!!! Al próxim capitol tindreu la part romàntica de veras entre en Remus i na Claire!! Us la dedicaré^^! Ja ho tenc tot pensat. Esper que us agradi!!!! Un petonás molt fort maquísimes!! .  
  
KITIARA: Hola!! Me alegro muchisimo de que te caiga bien Claire!! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!! Cuando montes el club de fans de Draco Lupin, avísame, yo también me apuntaré ;P!!! ¿Imaginas una mezcla de Remus y Draco? :D~~~~ OHHH sería el sueño de mi vida!! Un chico taaan dulce y a la vez tan amargo! Un nuevo chico mermelada XDD!! Bueno, me dejo ya de tonterías! Un besote!  
  
ABIN: No pasa nada! Me alegro de que te haya gustado!!! Entiendo que tengas trabajo!! A mi tb me pasa!! Solo sigue leyendome, si? ^^ Un saludo!!!  
  
ALPHA: Hola!! Gracias!! Yo también adoro a Remus *_*!! Aunque tienes razón… lo pasa siempre taaan mal v.v.. Pobrecito mío! (que traidora soy, yo soy la primera que se lo hace pasar mal XDD) Sí tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte del fanfic!! Y ese era el argumento! Pero primero quiero pensar a ver si se me ocurre algo más para meter! Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo! Un beso muy grande!!  
  
PRUE RYDDLE: Yo también ODIO a Peter!! Es una rata peluda asquerosa sucia traidora desagradecida hija de la gran **piiiiiiiip**… Es que le odio! Como le decía a Alpha, tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte de este fanfic, y una sola cosa la tengo segura… lo haré sufrir, como sea…pisotearé los restos de su tumba y le haré vudú a su espíritu!! Madre mia…estoy loca, no me hagas caso! ^^ Gracias por tu review! Un besote wapa!!  
  
DAYA: Gracias mil!!!!! Joooops…me sacas los colores **^________^** !!! A mí también me encantan los D/G!! He escrito uno más, pero es un poco triste!! Léelo si tienes la oportunidad! Gracias de nuevo!! Un beso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy fuerte!!  
  
YOCHI: Gracias por dejar review!! Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo (con un poco de retraso, pero weno… v_V) Espero que te haya gustado!!! Espero más reviews tuyos!! Ciao!!  
  
YA ESTÁAAA! NO HAY MÁS REVIEW v_v… EN FIN! GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEIS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! SOBRETODO A LOS QUE ME DEJAIS SIEMPRE REVIEW! Y A LOS QUE NO ME DEJAIS, NO SEAS TÍMIDOS! QUE YO NO ME COMO A NADIE, PERO SÍ AGRADEZCO PARA SIEMPRE!! UN BESO A TODOS! 


	10. Hacer y Deshacer

HACER Y DESHACER  
Por: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
  
  
  
Enfermería de Hogwarts. 09:30  
  
  
"¿Jacks Lupin? Uf, no creo que pudiera acostumbrarme ^^"  
  
"Pues me temo que vas a tener que hacerlo"-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
"Hola Albus-lo saludó Remus con una amable sonrisa"  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore…-dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo- ¿Porqué dice eso?"  
  
"Bien, ayer le tuve que explicar a Lucius Malfoy la situación. Ya te conté lo de Ginny, pero quise esperar a que estuviera Remus delante para contarte esto."  
  
El director hizo una pausa que Remus y Draco aprovecharon para intercambiarse miradas interrogantes.  
  
"Lucius no sabía nada acerca de que Remus fuera tu verdadero padre, como ya sabes, pero cuando se enteró de quién era tu madre se puso más furioso todavía. Me temo, Draco… que has sido expulsado de la familia Malfoy."  
  
El chico ahogó una exclamación.  
  
"No lo entiendo, mi pa… bueno, el señor Malfoy me pidió que me callara el ser adoptado e incluso hizo un trato con usted para borrarle la memoria a Ginny."  
  
"Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber quienes eran tus padres."  
  
"¿Entonces, -cuestionó Remus- admitirá públicamente que Draco no es su hijo?"  
  
"Emmm…no exactamente. Mejor leedlo vosotros mismos.-dijo tendiéndoles el diario el Profeta"  
  
Remus lo cogió y empezó a leer un artículo para si mismo. Al acabar miró a Draco con expresión de póquer.  
  
"¿Qué dice?-preguntó Draco"  
  
"Básicamente que has renegado de tu familia por voluntad propia, que eres una vergüenza para los Malfoy…-tragó y siguió- También se pasan la mitad del artículo compadeciendo a tu "pobre padre" diciendo cosas como que son cosas que ocurren hasta en las mejores familias y que eres la oveja negra entre muchas ovejas blancas. (_ UU) Le dan su apoyo a Lucius y le agradecen habérselo comunicado a ellos."  
  
Draco lo miraba con incredulidad mientras murmuraba "No me lo creo… no me lo creo…"  
  
"Lo siento…-dijo suavemente Remus mientras doblaba el periódico y le apoyaba una mano en el hombro."  
  
"No me lo creo…-repitió- Bueno, ¡no me importa!-exclamó de repente"  
  
  
xxx-FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
Era una calurosa tarde del mes de Julio. Remus escuchaba su corazón latir apresuradamente. Llevaba una túnica color grana que le quedaba realmente bien.   
  
Entonces escuchó una música que empezaba a sonar. Era una marcha nupcial.   
  
Vio a la novia acercarse con paso lento al lugar donde la esperaban. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba una túnica blanca de mangas anchas. Un velo cubría su rostro, pero ese velo no era suficiente para cubrir la tristeza de este.   
  
A cada paso se podían oír sus suaves sollozos, la verdad, nadie los oía, tan solo él (ya sabéis, los Wolfman poderes ^____~ ).  
  
Llegó hasta el altar, donde el novio la esperaba. Pero para desgracia de Remus el novio no era él, sino Lucius Malfoy, quien no parecía estar muy contento.   
  
¿Por qué había accedido a ir? Se preguntaba Remus. Eso era para él una auténtica tortura. Pero Claire le había pedido que lo hiciera. Le había pedido que estuviera con ella, que la detuviera si comenzaba a correr fuera de la iglesia, que la apoyara.   
  
Eso había estado haciendo el último año, apoyarla. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa por ella.   
  
El día que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, había sido uno de los días más tristes para ambos. No porque no se amaran, sino porque su amor era imposible. Ella ya estaba prometida, y no podían hacer nada.  
  
Habían decidido, por el bien de ambos, hacer como si esos sentimientos no existieran, simplemente ignorarlos. Seguir siendo amigos, no perder jamás el contacto. Pero no era tan fácil, sobretodo cuando se amaban como ellos.  
  
En muchas ocasiones habían terminado cediendo a los deseos de su corazón. La tentación era demasiado fuerte para los dos. Los rincones oscuros, los lugares apartados, los límites del bosque, todos esos lugares habían sido testigos de su amor. De las lágrimas de ella mientras le besaba. De las de él mientras se veía obligado a separarla. De las de ambos cuando se daban cuenta de que no podían separarse.  
  
Así, siempre escondidos, se habían auto condenado. Convirtiéndose en amantes trágicos.   
  
Remus miró el rostro de la mujer a su lado, Narcisa Stevenson. Pequeñas lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro. Ella cumplía allí el mismo papel que él. Ella era la amante trágica de Malfoy.   
  
La ceremonia empezó. A la hora del "acepto" ambos titubearon, pero los carraspeos de los señores Malfoy y Haley los llevaron a responder. En momentos como ese, Remus podía ver a Claire mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.   
  
Ya había pasado media hora. La ceremonia estaba a punto de acabar. Entonces llegó otra nueva pregunta indirecta "Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre".  
  
Un gran silencio se hizo en la sala. Esta vez sí, Claire se giró directamente mirándolo. Como esperando.   
  
¿Acaso ella esperaba que él dijera algo?  
  
Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. La amaba tanto… ¿Iba a dejar que se la llevaran de su lado de esa forma? ¿Sin hacer nada? ¿Qué clase de enamorado era?  
  
El más locamente enamorado, se dijo a si mismo. Se puso de pie de golpe.  
  
"¡YO ME OPONGO!-exclamó"  
  
  
xxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Enfermería de Hogwarts  
  
"Ehh… ¿cómo que no te importa?-preguntó Remus"  
  
"Pues eso, que no me importa en absoluto- contestó Draco tranquilamente recostándose de nuevo en la cama- Me acaba de ahorrar muchas cosas. Yo sí pensaba renunciar a mi apellido, por Ginny. Mi padre se hubiese opuesto hasta la muerte a que yo estuviera con ella. También lo iba a hacer por ti- declaró señalando a Remus- Lucius Malfoy fue un terrible padre, que lo sepas. Y por supuesto que lo iba a hacer por mí, odiaba esa familia, tenía que estar pendiente de demasiadas cosas, no podía vivir a mi aire, tenia que hacer todo lo que ese cabeza buque me decía… Así que en parte un favor que me ha hecho.- dijo sonriendo y llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca."  
  
"Realmente te pareces a tu madre… …-murmuró Remus"  
  
Draco tan solo hizo el signo de la victoria y sonrió de nuevo.  
  
Dumbledore se puso a reír y Remus suspiró fuertemente.  
  
"Hola señor Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra?-pidió la enfermera entrando por la puerta."  
  
"Bien, pero no me llame Malfoy, si le hecha una ojeada al diario de hoy verá que ya no es…correcto llamarme así."  
  
"En ese caso, ¿cómo quiere que le llame?"  
  
Draco se quedó pensando. Miró a Lupin quien lo observaba curioso.  
  
"¿Que?-le dijo Draco"  
  
Remus alzó una ceja  
  
"¿Qué que?"  
  
"Que si no piensas pedírmelo…"  
  
"¿El qué?-dijo obviamente confundido"  
  
"¿El qué?- lo imitó Draco con mofa.-¿Pues a ti que te parece? Me he quedado sin padres, creo que no estaría de más que me pidieras si quiero que me adoptes, no?"  
  
  
  
xxx-CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK-xxx (Anna i Nelly, aixó va per vosaltres dues!)  
  
  
Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando. Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas.  
  
Claire se quitó el velo, y Remus pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa llena de esperanza.   
  
Él miró a los señores Malfoy y Haley que se habían levantado, y ahora estaban encarándole, varitas en alto.  
  
Lucius Malfoy le hizo un gesto de apremio a Claire, que rápidamente se deshizo de su mano y corrió levantándose los bajos del vestido hasta donde estaba el chico al que amaba.   
  
"¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó Remus desarmando a sus contrincantes y lanzándolos unos metros por detrás."  
  
Una gran algarabía se formó en el lugar.  
  
Justo en ese momento llegó Claire quien se tiró a los brazos de Remus.   
  
El chico la recibió con una dulce y sincera sonrisa.   
  
Ella le lanzó el ramo a Narcisa, quien se encontraba llorando junto a Lucius. Lo cogió y se despidió de ellos con una mano.  
  
"Vayámonos de aquí, Remusín.-le susurró ella."  
  
El asintió, y tomándola de la cintura murmuró unas palabras. Rápidamente ambos desaparecieron.  
  
  
xxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
  
"¡Venga!- instó Draco"  
  
"Eh… sí, tienes razón. Draco, ¿te gustaría que te adoptara?"  
  
Remus se sintió un poco estúpido al hacer esa pregunta, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien lo había sugerido. Pero por otra parte estaba muy contento. Y las razones eran claras.  
  
"A ver…deja que lo piense…-dijo Draco llevándose una mano al mentón de forma teatral- No sé, no sé… dejar de ser un Malfoy me habrá quitado mucho prestigio entre los Slytherin… pero… qué más me da a mí lo que piensen esos estúpidos.-reflexionó- Sí, porqué no. Adóptame ^^."  
  
El licántropo sonrió más ampliamente y le dio un rápido abrazo a su hijo. Toda esa escena le acababa de recordar a algo que sucedió después de que él interrumpiera la boda de Claire. Realmente eran muy parecidos.  
  
"Te prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo."  
  
Draco lo miró escrutador.  
  
"Sí, creo que lo serás."  
  
Dumbledore sonrió complacido. Todo había ido mucho mejor de cómo se lo esperaba.  
  
"Tengo una pregunta-dijo de repente Draco.- ¿Ser hijo tuyo, no me obliga a llevarme bien con Potter, no?"  
  
"No…pero… no estaría mal que trataras de caerle bien."  
  
"Ey, ey, ey… alto ahí.-pidió haciendo un gesto con la mano- No trates de convertirme en el mensajero de la paz y la buena convivencia, entendido? Ya me basta con Gin…"  
  
Remus se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír.   
  
"Volviendo al tema central- dijo Draco- Sí, señorita Pomfrey, ya estoy bien."  
  
"En ese caso- dijo la enfermera- Ya se puede ir, señor…"  
  
"Lupin-respondió altivo- Draco Lupin"  
  
  
xxx-CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
Remus y Claire se aparecieron en un lugar lejos de allí. Parecía un pueblecito muggle.   
  
"¿Dónde estamos?-le preguntó ella"  
  
"No estoy seguro. Creo que en algún pueblecito de una isla de España."  
  
"¿Qué isla?"  
  
"En Mallorca… Estuvimos aquí con Lily, James y Sirius el verano pasado, ¿te acuerdas?"  
  
"Ah, sí…-un silencio incómodo se formó- Gracias…-susurró abrazándose fuertemente a su cuello"  
  
"No tienes nada que agradecerme… Lo he hecho porque te amo. Te amé desde que te conocí, y jamás he dejado de amarte."  
  
Ella lo miró con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Le acarició suavemente la punta de la nariz y le besó.   
  
Él la abrazó más fuerte. Y le devolvió el beso. No quería que ese momento acabara jamás.  
  
"Disculpen jovencitos"  
  
Ellos se separaron y miraron al hombre que les hablaba.  
  
"Por la manera en la que van vestidos diría que buscan la iglesia, ¿no es así?"  
  
Ellos se miraron y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios.  
  
"Sí- respondió él- Vamos a casarnos."  
  
"Oh, eso es estupendo- les dijo el hombre- Parecen desorientados, les llevaré hasta la iglesia. Da la casualidad de que yo soy el padre Juan. Adoro las bodas, vosotros no?"  
  
"Si casan a las personas adecuadas, me resultan fantásticas-respondió Claire tomando a Remus de la mano y empezando a caminar detrás del Padre Juan."  
  
Llegaron frente a una preciosa iglesia de piedra. Ese, pensó Claire, sí era el lugar donde le gustaría casarse. Pero otra idea pasó por su cabecita y la hizo parar en seco.  
  
"Padre Juan, ¿podría esperarnos dentro? En un momento venimos."  
  
"No hay problema, querida.-dijo el hombre entrando."  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Remus preocupado- ¿Te arrepientes?"  
  
"No, -dijo ella- es solo que, las veces que soñé con esto, no era precisamente así que sucedían las cosas."  
  
Él la miró interrogante.  
  
"Falta una cosa esencial-le dijo ella"  
  
"¿El qué?-preguntó Remus"  
  
"¿Cómo que el qué? –exclamó con los brazos en jarra- ¿Qué no piensas pedirme que me case contigo? Ya que me has raptado de esta forma, al menos se un poco formal, no?-le dijo divertida"  
  
Él la miró dulcemente y se arrodilló hincando una rodilla. Tomó su mano entre las suyas.  
  
"Claire Haley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"  
  
"No sé, no sé…-dijo ella- La verdad, si me casara con Malfoy sería automáticamente una mujer multisickleriana...-hizo una pausa- Pero… creo que te amo demasiado para negarme-rió- Sí, ¡claro que me caso contigo!"  
  
Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer sobre la hierba.   
  
El Padre Juan los observaba sonriente desde la entrada de la pequeña iglesia. Algo le decía que iban a ser muy felices.  
  
xxx-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-xxx  
  
  
¿Y FIN DE LA HISTORIA?  
  
  
  
Hello ^O^!! Estoy dudando si dejar aquí la historia o seguirla un capítulo más… No sé, eso depende de vosotros! Enviadme review diciéndome qué preferís!!   
  
En caso de que este sea el final definitivo, ¿os ha gustado la historia? Me haría mucha ilusión que me enviarais también algún review contestándome la historia en general!!  
  
En caso también de que este sea el último capítulo, dejadme vuestro e-mail en los review que me escribáis para que así os pueda contestar de alguna forma ^^!  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído a lo largo y ancho de estos diez capítulos, muy especialmente a aquellos que me habéis dejado review capítulo tras capítulo, ¡sois todos los mejores! Gracias a J.K Rowling por hacer unos libros tan fantásticos. Gracias también a mi familia por no criticar mi afición por la escritura en general. Gracias a la musa Inspiración por venir a verme de tanto en cuando. A mi fuerza de voluntad para no abandonarme y a mis amigos por estar siempre ahí. ¡¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!!  
  
  
AHORA, REVIEWS:  
  
ABIN: Je je, ¿verdad que era inesperado lo de Lucius Malfoy? Aquí tienes este capitulo, que no estoy segura de si será el último! Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo mi fanfic. Un beso y hasta pronto!  
  
JATSUMY: Sí, Claire sí sabe quién realmente merece la pena ^__~!! Ya viste, la imaginación regresó a mí ^^!! Menos mal! Gracias por tus ánimos a lo largo de todos los capítulos, amiga! Un beso muy grande!   
  
MAIKA YUGI: Creo que me he dado bastante prisa en subir este capítulo, no?^^ La personalidad de Claire es bastante extraña sí, tiene su propia forma de tomarse las cosas, jeje! Remus y Draco son los mejores de todo HP!! No te preocupes si no me escribiste, me basta saber que sí me leías ^^!! ¡Gracias por leerme!  
  
KYILFA: Estic molt contenta de que t´hagi agradat el meu fic ^^! Ets molt amable! No sé si haurá una continuació, aixó depen de vosaltres!! Un petonás!!  
  
TOMOYO DAIDOUJI: Holitas Tomoyo-chan!! Ja ja! Comprendo que no te guste el nombre! Ni a Draco ni a Remus les gusta ;P! Pero al final se quedó como Draco Lupin!! Espero que estés contenta porque en gran parte lo he hecho por ti!! jeje!A ti, un enorme gracias, me has animado mucho siempre!! Eres una chica genial! Y una fantástica escritora!! Aunque el fanfic no siga… GINNY Y DRACO RULEEESSSSS!!!  
  
KAP-WEASLEY: Gracias a ti también!!!! Me alegro de que sea uno de tus favoritos!! Tus comentarios son la clase de comentarios que me hacen sonreír de felicidad!! Gracias por aguantar esta tortura de fanfic enredoso y que más bien parece el argumento de una telenovela ^__^!! Un beso enoorme, amiga!! Y sigue escribiendo tu también!! Tienes talento!! Ciao y hasta siempre!!  
  
KLAUDIA-DE-MALFOY: Sí, tienes razón, solo yo tengo esta mente retorcida!! Jaja! Yo también adoro a Draco, es un personaje bastante…diferente^^!! Gracias mil por tu review!! Y que la inspiración te acompañe a ti también!!  
  
VIRGINIA W. DE MALFOY: Hola Ginny!! Me alegro de que te gustara la idea del album! Pensé que sería algo que uniría más a Remus y Draco. ¿Sabes? Tú también eres de mis lectoras fieles ^_____^!! Te lo agradezco de verdad!! Espero que te haya gustado la historia y este posible final! Dime cosas!! Ciao wapisima!! Un besote!  
  
GANDALF: A tú no et dic res ;P! Be.. venga val, et dic : Gràcies i fins demà!  
  
ANNA I NELLI : Les bessones més revoltoses d´Espanya !! ¿Qué noies no heu pensat en fer-vos parella dels bessons Weasley ? ^_______^ jeje Aquest capitol ja ha estat més llarg, no us podeu queixar ! I us he dedicat la part romàntica ! Esper q us hague fixat ! Gracies per animar-me els review amb els vostros graciosos comentaris! Sou genials totes dues!! Un petonás!!!  
  
YOCHI: Aquí tienes el último capítulo (creo ^^)!! Espero que te haya gustado y cumpla tus expectativas!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review que fue el primero en llegarme!! Gracias de todo corazón por haber leído mi fanfic!! Y sigue escribiendo los tuyos!! Ánimo!! 


	11. A partir de aquí, mi nueva vida

MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
  
Hola, mi nombre es Draco Lupin, aunque algunos me conocen por Draco Malfoy.   
  
Acabáis de leer el relato de lo que fue mi adolescencia y la de mi padre biológico, Remus Lupin.  
  
Como habréis podido comprobar ambos hemos tenido una vidas bastante…interesantes.  
  
Ahora bien, hoy es 25 de Diciembre. Navidad.  
  
Pero algo más sucede el día de hoy. Es el cumpleaños de mi hija, Claire Lupin, cumple un año.  
  
Hace ya dos años y medio que me casé. El mismo año que ella terminó Hogwarts. ¿Qué quién es ella? Pues el amor de mi vida, la única chica con la que podría ser feliz, mi niña, Ginny Weasley.  
  
Nos casamos en un pequeño pueblo muggle, donde se casaron también mis padres. Nos hacía mucha ilusión que así fuera.  
  
Tuvimos una boda tranquila, en realidad dos de los hermanos de Ginny convirtieron todas las palomas que volaban por la zona en unos gigantescos pollos amarillos, pero, ignorando ese detalle, se podría decir que fue una boda relativamente tranquila.  
  
Somos tan felices juntos.  
  
Arthur Weasley, mi suegro, me colocó en el ministerio de magia, y ahora trabajo allí. Gin, por su parte, trabaja en la tienda de sus hermanos. Pero ahora los dos estamos de vacaciones.  
  
Y Claire…mi pequeña… es tan guapa! Se parece mucho a su madre… Es una pequeña pelirroja (marca Weasley registrada…), y no le faltan unas cuantas pequitas cubriendo su respingona nariz. Tiene unos enormes y dorados ojos, como los de mi padre. De mayor será una chica preciosa.   
  
De mí sacó lo peor, el carácter. Es una niña muy lista, que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Sobretodo de mi y de mi padre. Basta que mueva un par de veces sus largas pestañas para que accedamos a todo.  
  
Ahora mismo, tenemos a toda la familia reunida.  
  
Están mi padre, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos Weasley, sus padres, Percy e incluso Bill y Charlie.   
  
Mientras escribo esto, el último capítulo de mi juventud, (Gin me pegará cuando lea esto… y posiblemente diga: "¡Exagerado pero si solo tienes 22 años!")Remus y Sirius le están haciendo monerías a mi pequeña Claire que ríe y ríe sin parar.  
  
Quizá os interese saber qué ocurrió desde que adopté mi apellido como Lupin hasta ahora más detalladamente. Quizá queráis saber que Gin se acabó enterando de todo por culpa de un error mío, se enfadó mucho, pero me perdonó. Que me fui a vivir con mi padre. Que unos meses después exculparon a Sirius y se vino a vivir con nosotros. Que él adoptó a Harry, quien también se mudó a casa (para disgusto mío…). Que entre Harry y yo surgieron muchísimas diferencias, pero que ahora están todas solucionadas (bueno, casi todas.). Y que ahora, en este preciso instante, me siento muy feliz.   
  
Pero todo eso, es otra historia… que quién sabe, algún día a lo mejor os cuente.  
  
Atte.: Draco Lupin  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTA POSTERIOR: La misma noche que escribí esto, Ginny anunció que tenía otra cosa que celebrar. ¡Estaba embarazada de nuevo! Va a ser un niño. Ella insiste en llamarlo Jacks…pero sigo pensando que es un nombre horrible.   
  
  
  
FIN   
  
Hola ^0^!!! Bien, ahora, sí, FINAL DEL FANFIC!! He escrito este capi con fiebre, así que no creo que esté demasiado bien, pero por lo menos me parece decente ^___^! Sé que no es muy largo, pero como tampoco tenía pensado continuar, así queda la cosa!!   
  
Quien sabe, quizás algún día escriba el trozo de fanfic que falta. Es decir, desde que Gin se entera hasta que Draco escribe esto, pero será de aquí a un tiempo, porque ahora me vienen los exámenes y no puedo distraerme!! ^____^`   
  
Bien, como dije en el anterior capi, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo el fic, o al menos os haya entretenido!!   
  
Si quereis hacerme el gran favor y dejarme un review explicando qué os ha parecido la historia en general, dejadme vuestro e-mail para que así os pueda contestar de alguna forma! Al menos me gustaría daros las gracias ^_____^!!!  
  
Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR AGUANTAR HASTA EL FINAL!!  
  
  
  
AND NOW…. REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
EYES: Jeje, me he librado del Howler, no? ^^ No me hizo falta un imperius para seguir escribiendo ;P! Así que aquí tienes la vida de Draco Lupin! Un poco resumida, pero es a lo que llego! Gracias por animarme!  
  
CARITO-WEASLEY: Hola wapisimaaaa!! Gracias, gracias y gracias!!! Sí que tengo messeger: aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com ! Espero que me agregues y que hablemos mucho!!! Ciao!!!   
  
KYILFA: Be, no et pots queixar!! L´he continuat !!! No han calgut els mil review ;P !! Gracies per els anims !! Un petonás makisima !  
  
NAI LUPIN : Oh, una Lupin *_____* !! ¿Otra hija secreta de Claire y Remus :P ? Jeje!! Gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!! Un besote!!  
  
GIN MALFOY: Graciaaaaaas!!!! ***^_________^**** ¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el fanfic! Un beso muy fuerte!  
  
ANNA I NELLY: Ei bessones!! ¿Com us va? No farà falta que em mateu, pq com veis l he continuat ^^!! A veure si coincidim per el Messenger!!! Un petonás!!  
  
NATALIA: Oh, de veras que casi lloras? ¿Te molestaría decirme en qué parte? Adoro que la gente se emocione con un fanfic mío! No es que quiera que llores, pero me hace ilusión jeje ;P!! Gracias por tu review!! Un besote!  
  
VICU-MALFOY: Ops, un avada kedabra no!!! Ya lo he terminado! Así que creo que finalmente no lo merezco, no crees?^^ Muchas gracias por escribirme!!  
  
KAMI-CHAN: GRACIAAAAAS *______*!!!! A propósito, no creo que me recuerdes, pero tu y yo ya nos conocíamos! En agosto o así nos escribimos un par de e-mails! Leía muchos fanfics tuyos de misao y aoshi y tb con Soujiro! Yo llevaba el nombre de Kira,! Emmm… quizá si te llamo Onee-chan te acuerdes de mi ^^? Sino no te preocupes, es normal! Bien, gracias mil por tu review!! Me has sacado los colores jeje ^___^!!! Un beso muy grande!  
  
ALPHA: ¿Te gustó la parte romántica? Oh, me alegro un montón!! Y verdad que MI Remusín es monísmo!!?? (jeje, es mío ^0^!!!) Es tan buen papi *___*!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo último!! Un besote y hasta pronto!!  
  
KAP-WEASLEY: Espero que estés contenta, porque decidí premiar tu constancia con los review haciendo aparecer a los gemelos, solo para ti!! Sip, Draco da más estilo al apellido Lupin! ¿Te cuento un secreto? Tuve la tentación de llamar a Draco Romulo!! Porque el nombre de Remus está cogido de la leyenda de los fundadores de Roma, Romulus y Remus, adoptados por una loba, y pensé que sería adecuado, pero como era tan horrible, acabé poniéndole Jacks ;P!! Bueno, no me enrrollo más!! Gracias por el review!!  
  
TOMOYO DAIDOUJI: Gracias!! Sí, tranquila que escribiré más de ellos!! Un besote!!! Y gracias por todos los reviews!! Eres ley, chica!! Un beso!!  
  
JS: Seguí tu consejo! Gracias!!! Espero que te haya gustado, aunque es un poco corto, lo admito!! Bueno, un besito muy grandote!! Ciao!!  
  
KLAUDIA MALFOY: Suena raro sí, pero porque estamos acostumbradas a Draco Malfoy y Lupin nos suena raro ;P!! Gracias por animarme a continuar!!! Un beso!!  
  
LAURANA: Hola!! ¿La has vuelto a leer entera? ¡Que logro! Creo que me voy a poner a llorar… ;________;!! Soy feliz! Gracias por el review!! Un beso muy grande!!  
  
VIRGINIA W. DE MALFOY: Hola Ginny!!! Jajaja! Aquí tienes el capi, que quedó más o menos como tú querias!!! Gracias por leerme!!! Un beso enorme!!! Y hasta siempre!!  
  
JATSUMY: Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic!! Eres estupenda!! Gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews siempre (me repito ;P)!! Un beso gigantesco!!  
  
  
  
MILLONES DE MILLARES DE GRACIAS A TODOS!!!! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!  
  
Kiss&Kiss  
  
^Nóel Malfoy^ 


End file.
